Honey and Stone
by TheHeroineIsMe
Summary: Petra Ral: College good girl. Straight-laced and proper. Senior in political science, with a job at a nearby café and plans for her future, wasn't expecting her entire world to be turned upside down when she reluctantly agreed to attend a "Wings of Freedom" concert -a band featuring Erwin, Levi, Hange and Mike. { Rivetra / Levi x Petra } Explicit. Erutra implications on occasion.
1. I'm not going

"I'm not going."

Her long-time friend and classmate stood at her half-open door. A Saturday morning; she had been up half the night working on term papers. She rubbed her tired eyes; still foggy with sleep, dressed only in her nightwear; panties, some lacy pink ones with white polka dots and white lace motif edging at the legs and crotch. She obviously had no bra on and her nipples could be seen lightly through the thin fabric of her night shirt; a slightly baggy one depicting a smiling mug of hot chocolate that read _"Cuddle up!"_ Her hair was a mess about her face; copper locks splayed like a mane, she obviously had only gotten up to answer his knock and now turned away to close the door. He stuck his foot between it and its frame, to keep her from doing so as she looked up at him, irritated. He was often like this; overzealous and pushy. He never took his professors seriously, always calling them idiots; his irresponsibility and disrespect frustrated her. Why had he even come to university? They'd met on her first trip to campus; one of those high school senior visit things- been paired up so to say. And then, at orientation, encountered one another again. Now, no matter where she went, he was there, whether she requested his presence or not. He had enlisted in her major and now even lived nearby. However, it wasn't all bad. Although he frustrated her, he had always been there, by her side, with Erd. He was still her comrade. Despite not acting like he cared much, he did surprisingly well in school. Still, he didn't know when to hold his tongue.

"C'mon Pe. To. Ra. It'll be fun."

He leaned against the wooden frame, somewhat flirtatiously, pushing the door open slightly.

"I'm not going."

"Aaaah. Petoraaaaa. When have I ever been wrong?"

She could name hundreds of times during these past three years when he had been wrong; seriously wrong, but, there was no sense in arguing with him. She turned away from the door, and he stepped in to her dishevelled apartment; a wooden entryway leading to a pale-coloured, carpeted living room, windows draped in golden yellow curtains. Now a college senior, she lived on her own off campus, working at a nearby café downtown. He glanced about the room, not really affected by its filthiness; his was twice as bad. Her clothing from yesterday lay strewn about on the floor in a path toward the living room futon; a shirt, socks, a laced bra and pants in a sporadic mess that guided the eye to where she'd fallen asleep last night whilst studying. She headed to the kitchen, still in her nightshirt and panties, and proceeded to make them some tea. It was way too early to be up on a Sunday morning. She needed this pick-me-up. She poured him a large, dark green mug, and he took a seat across from her at the island counter, watching the earl grey liquid swirl about in its ceramic confines. He was trying to time perfectly his next move and looked up to her, giving her an overly confident and flirtatious smirk, pouching his already pursed face.

"It's suuuper cool Pe-to-ra. The band is really up-and-coming."

"It's not my atmosphere."

This was true. It wasn't her atmosphere. Straight A student, 4.0, studious and hard-working in every sense of the word. She worked at the coffee shop every morning to prep the drinks and baked goods before class, went to class, studied, returned to the coffee shop until close and then returned home to study. She hardly sacrificed time to be with Auruo, other than to study together, and he often got off-topic even during their study sessions.

"C'mon... It'll be fun. You need to get out a bit. It's a really awesome band."

He said everything very exaggeratedly, like always. Like he had for the last three years. She thought this would change as they grew closer, but, no. It did not. She looked down into her tea, watching as a reflection of herself danced across the ripples in the bitter liquid. Auruo sat staring at her with sandy eyes, the sun from the open window creating a stark contrast on the contours of her hair and face. Her locks glowed in this warm light, igniting her eyelashes like fire. She looked back up to him.

"I don't have anything to wear to that sort of event."

He smirked, leaning on to the counter and dragging his words a bit purposefully.

"If that's the excuse we'll just have to buuuuy something."

She sighed. Today _was_ her day off. She stood for a minute, holding the tea to her lips in pensiveness and then, setting it down with a gentle clink against the cold counter, reconnected their gaze. She wasn't certain what came over her in that minute, or why she ever agreed to such behaviour, but she nodded with a sigh.

"Alright."

"You get closer and closer to winning my heart Pe. To. Ra."

She shot him a cold glare, her honey-coloured eyes feeling more like ice. She sighed and convinced herself that she had to agree, there was no sense arguing with Auruo. He laughed a bit nervously, rubbing the back of his head and then downed the last of the bitter, now luke-warm tea, looking up at her with a grin as he placed his mug on the table.

"Let me get ready."

She went to put on something nice. They were going out after all. They never went out. Really, that was her fault. He often brought her food from the cheap Turkish place down the street. Really, it was just an excuse to be around her and brag about how it was no big deal. He didn't like to seem weak, or act as though things were important to him, but there _was_ someone important to him. _Her_. She blushed a bit thinking about him in this way. She didn't like him, but would never directly tell him that, just as he would never directly ask her out. He would only be painfully implicative, in a way that was actually kind of embarrassing... as well as... frustrating, but also silly. She couldn't call him charming. She headed to the dresser in her bedroom. For one person, she had a fairly large, cushy bed, which made it all the more ironic that she hardly slept in it; she would often study on the futon until she could do nothing more than allow heavy lids to close over amber orbs. She sat on the edge of her bed, feeling the air go wheezing out of the down comforter as she plopped on to it, pulling the drawer to her left open and removing a nice top; a stretchy, ruffled one in white. Auruo was still sitting at the kitchen counter, waiting on her. He could have seen her if he wanted to as she changed, but had more respect for her than that. He almost wanted to pat himself on the back for having such restraint. As such, he averted his thin, sandy eyes from her bedroom doorway as she pulled on some vertically coffee and cream striped stockings and a chocolate coloured, ruffled skirt as well as some brown, ankle-high wedged boots, adorned with bows at the heels. She really wasn't all that effeminate in fashion typically, but felt like she should dress somewhat more nicely today if they were going clothes shopping. She sighed, wondering if she had made the right decision in agreeing to go with him before stepping back out in to the living room, now dressed, brushing her hair as she walked towards the chair in the corner that she filled with random things; different bags, school papers, mail she hadn't read yet, amongst other items—some junk, others not. She grabbed a sand, half-body, full-sleeve cardigan from the dishevelled chair, putting it on briskly whilst she struggled to pin her hair up to one side in the back with a brown, alligator clip. She snatched a cute, short-handled purse from the disorganised table-chair; it bore little tea, hot chocolate and coffee icons in a fluffy pattern and said "_wake_ _up_!" in silly writing about it. The cute beverages smiled up at her as she placed the bag over her shoulder, turning to Auruo.

"I'm ready."

He looked back at her over his shoulder and gasped in half-shock. The playfulness of her outfit was a bit much for him.

"Marry me."

She furrowed her brow at him, and he stood, walking to her as smoothly as possible as he placed an arm around her shoulder, smirking down at her. Her honey eyes turned to ice anew and he laughed a bit anxiously, pulling his hand back slowly and opening the door for her. He knew if he hadn't let her go, that he'd likely have received a sharp pain in the ribs.


	2. Where are we going, anyway?

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Only the best store in the mall."

She felt a knot build in her stomach. What store could be the best in the mall according to Auruo? A spreading chill of shudders came over her as she glanced up, spotting Erd, who said he'd be coming along. He was a tall guy, blonde, friendly, somewhat outgoing, good in athletics and wore his hair in a flipped up ponytail. They had met a while back in a political science class, through a forced-group project, but she was happy to have him. He was friendly, supportive and fairly down-to-earth, though, he fancied himself a bit of a ladies' man. She waved to him and he smiled, heading over and greeting them.

"Well, you're dressed up, Petra. I'm surprised you agreed to come."

She looked away from him hesitantly, in attempts to deter Auruo from making any comments.

"Me too. So, where are we going anyway? What concert is this?"

He looked at her a bit in shock, "You don't even know who you agreed to see? Have you never heard of Wings of Freedom? They're awesome. Really politically active; they write about governmental corruption and such. Really up your alley in regards to theme."

She looked at him, a bit surprised. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. And, politically active sounded actually kind of intelligent.

"Well, where are we off to?"

Auruo and Erd led her along through the crowded shopping centre, to an entertainment store where they encountered a whole section dedicated to the band; different items ranging from lingerie to hair ties; car seat covers to keychains featuring the symbol of their political message, from which they got their namesake. The Wings of Freedom; a pair of crossed wings; one cobalt and one ivory over an ashen coat of arms lined in white, separated in four pieces by ivory lines in a plus shape over the background. Upon seeing the symbol, she looked back to Auruo.

"This is that wing thing you have on a bunch of your shirts."

Erd laughed, which made her direct her gaze to him and she noticed he was wearing a shirt with the wings of freedom on it and a quote from one of their songs. "Nothing can be changed without sacrifice." She looked back to the racks of clothing and other miscellaneous merchandise before her. They all bore different messages, but all political and with the Wings of Freedom placed somewhere. If a product didn't have the wings of freedom, it typically had silhouettes of the different band members. This wasn't exactly what she had planned for when he said they should go clothes shopping and she went looking through the racks, settling at a plain black t-shirt bearing the symbol of the band's namesake. Erd leaned over her shoulder, which wasn't hard to do at a 182 cm in height over her measly 158. She tilted her head straight back to look up at him, her honey eyes meeting his gaze of sky.

"That's too plain. We're going to a concert."

Auruo smirked, leaning against the rack she was looking through.

"Yeeeea. You've gotta be loud. Draw attention."

She looked down at the shirt in her hands. Okay, so it was a plain, black t-shirt. But what did they want her to wear to the concert? A bikini? Not happening. She looked back up to Auruo, who was holding a royal blue tube top that would barely cover her bust, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, bearing the symbol of the wings of freedom over the heart. He wore the cheekiest of smiles, clutching the small rag, Erd thumbing up at it almost immediately. For something that covered so little of her, it had a hefty price tag. However, that didn't affect her final decision in the least. She looked at it and raised a copper brow, almost as if in mockery, unamused.

"I'm not wearing that."

Somehow, she ended up wearing that.


	3. Don't be nervous

"Don't be nervous."

She looked over her shoulder to Erd who smiled to her, touching her shoulder lightly. He could obviously tell she was uncomfortable wearing what she was and even more uncomfortable doing so whilst packed into this crowded room. She sighed; at least they were with her. The room reeked of drugs, sweat and booze and the "show" hadn't even begun. It was a large room, with high ceilings and a concrete floor. The lights in the ceiling were those large, domed, iridescent ones, the kind that hurt to stare at for too long. She shifted in place, her shoes were terribly uncomfortable. All of this was terribly uncomfortable; the lack of space, her outfit, the people, the stench. The list of unpleasantries assaulting her went on and on. They had gotten her into the royal blue, cold-shoulder tube top from the Entertainment store and she stood there, awkwardly bearing the Wings of Freedom over her left breast at her heart. Erd and Auruo had made various suggestions as to her outfit; along with her newly purchased top, she sported a series of silver, layered chain necklaces, a taught black mini-skirt with three vertical pleats, a slim, white belt shifted diagonally over her hips, black, baggy, ruffled knee-high boots, royal blue tights and a series of bracelets and bangles in the band colors. She applied slightly heavier make-up for the occasion; a warmer lip tone and thicker mascara and eye liner, but nothing too daunting. Her outfit exposed her midriff and most of her thighs; this was the most exposed she had ever been in public, whilst not at a beach or that sort of function.

She had been both flattered and frustrated with them as they made suggestions to her, and Auruo was quite pleased with the end result. Even through all of the glares and complaints received, the outcome had left him with no regrets. Both he and Erd had nodded with eyes closed and arms crossed approvingly back to back, tooting their own horns about how good she had come out. How no one would be able to tell with their transformation that she had once been so straight-laced. She had been slightly embarrassed at this, arguing how she would never adorn such an outfit. Though, she somehow... ended up doing so. She had convinced herself that this was her wild night. Usually so straight-laced and proper, conventional and practical; she decided tonight would be her one night to break that. She was young and would let her hair down, so to speak.'For her youth', Erd had argued. Well, also for them; for Auruo and Erd. They loved this band and she would give in this once. Plus, then they couldn't argue that she didn't let loose. She... let loose. She didn't have to be straight-laced. Well, at least not tonight. She reassured herself that what she was doing would end up fine; she'd have time to make up what she lost tonight if it meant making her friends happy and... 'living a little'. She wasn't certain how much she really liked 'living'.

She looked ahead to the stage, and people started cheering when the ceiling lights dimmed in the room, although, she had no idea why. Some people came on to the stage across the sea of people in front of her and started testing equipment. Some lights flashed from the mix of electronic contraptions suspended on metal bars above the stage and some notes were played, the volume was lowered or raised accordingly. A tall, well-built guy with toned eyes and chestnut brown hair that was pushed back and came to a point at the back of his head, started shouting orders about the position of the lights and the avoidance of sound interference between speakers-whatever that was. Move this, turn that, plug this in, turn that off, tape that down, etc. After some ten minutes of tests and such, it seemed they were finally ready. He left the stage, and people cheered again. She didn't think that was very nice and truly didn't understand why they would cheer at his absence. The room grew very dark, and someone in front of her to the right lit up some sort of a cigarette, which choked her a bit; making it difficult to breathe. It smelled so heavily of sweat and sex and the lack of light only made it worse; the darkness only increased her olfactory senses. Lights were flipped on, and the stage was lit up palely from behind. Someone came out on to the stage with... either a guitar or a bass, she couldn't tell- a fairly tall and seemingly well-built guy, but it was impossible to make out his features in this mix of smoke and lack of light. People cheered wildly at his entrance and the volume only grew as two other men entered the stage, heading to either side of the guy in the middle. One of them also wore a guitar.. or... a bass guitar, she wasn't certain, but the other headed over to a keyboard that had been set up by the guy with the nut-shaped head. The one with the guitar was fairly short, maybe only slightly taller than her, and people seemed to be particularly excited for him. The keyboardist was fairly tall and of good-build, but she couldn't tell much more than this. There was a drum set at the back of the stage. However, she didn't know if anyone was sitting at it. A strong, determined voice came from the stage in near monotone, but she wasn't certain as to who spoke.

"Nothing can be changed-"

Nothing can be changed? It didn't make any sense to her. She squinted her eyes to see through the fog of stench of smoke.

"Without sacrifice!"

The crowd roared out in unison, fist pumping in to the air, startling her, and just then, the lights for the front and center stage flicked on and the music started. She was blinded by this change and slightly dis-equilibriated from the sudden shift in noise level and fiddled in place, trying to see over the sea of people in front of her. The sound went booming in her ears and she could nearly feel it in her pulse; resounding in her skull. It wasso loud and the noise from the people surrounding her cheering didn't help. She could now see the stage, and lights began blasting in tune with the music over the crowd in a rainbow of different colors, pulsing with the beat.

The well-built guy in the front was blond, had his hair smoothed back to the sides, with the lower half of it shaved, allowing his top hair to cover a portion of the lower half of his scalp. He had a strong brow, with thick eyebrows and sharp, blue eyes and an equally powerful voice that only added to the vitality of his words. He shifted a lot as he sang in to the mic, going from playing drawn-out, high-contrasting guitar riffs, to singing, to doing both simultaneously. His performance was passionate and sporadic. He had a double helix piercing on the upper rim of his right ear amongst other smaller piercings leading to the lobe, and wore a clean, dark blue button-up shirt, un-tucked from his pants and an open, half-length, long-sleeved, tan jacket. Over this, he sported a navy blue bolo tie with a white X on it that swung as he shifted with the music between the hems of his jacket. She could tell that he was well-built, even through his trim Oxford. His collar bone and jaw line were well sculpted and she couldn't help feeling somewhat attracted to him. He had a big personality.

The guy to his left kind of stood still, slightly in the shadows, as though he was trying to avoid drawing much attention. Though, he obviously had it; the crowd at his feet was going crazy, some people grabbing near him. He seemed to keep a slight distance from the edge of the stage for this reason. His hair was in a similar style to that of the vocalist's; the lower half shaved, but his hair was stark black and wasn't smoothed over, allowing his bangs to play at his face as he swung softly with the back beat. He had his eyes closed most of the time to play, as though in concentration, and although he seemingly called less attention in mannerisms, he got it anyway. He appeared to take his role seriously. He would lean forward, singing in to the mic at random intervals as back-up. His eyes were slightly small, maybe a tad cold in nature, a deep grey and he had a stern face with a well-defined chin. He wore a white, dark-blue vertically striped, loosely buttoned-up Oxford with rolled up sleeves and a dark-blue, sleeveless, one-pocketed vest, open, over it. He wore over this an undone tie, one end bearing their logo in stark white surrounded with a white splatter design. His guitar... or bass... was dark blue as well, with a pattern of their Wings of Freedom in ivory in the lower corner surrounding where it connected to his amp, fading out in color over his instrument. She noted that he had fairly trim legs, only more exaggerated by his tight-cut, dark wash, skinny jeans.

The keyboardist to the vocalists' right seemed very kind and played as though he truly enjoyed what he was doing. He couldn't move about as much on stage with use of the keyboard but still swayed in place to go along with the music, seemingly getting very in to certain keyboard rifts. He was blond, with his hair parted in the center, his bangs flipping out alongside his strong blue eyes. He was the only one with facial hair, well-trimmed along his chin and in a fine line above his upper lip. He had a well-defined, fairly large nose and the lower half of his hair shaved like his prior band-mates, wearing a dark grey v-neck shirt with dark blue horizontal stripes, with one of their song quotes in stark white against the background of his shirt. He wore over this a rugged-edged, square scarf that played in great contrast against the tone of his shirt.

In the far back, was the drummer. A strong-armed woman, her chestnut hair tied back in a shaggy ponytail, with antiquey, leather-banded goggles mounted on her forehead. She was crazy energetic, beating around her set in perfect rhythm, really setting up the back-beat. She wore a yellow, ribbed, midriff tank top, with a fringed bandana scarf tied about her strong neck in a deeper yellow and slim legged cargo pants, combat boots and... finger-less gloves... strangely enough. She was insanely in to the music, her eyes shut tight nearly the whole time, as she beat and snapped around her kit, at a very impressive speed.

As time went on, the room only began to grow in a mix of stenches and the lights over the band cast an energetic pattern of shadows as they flashed and dimmed with the beat. The song well underway, she could tell that the vocalist and drummer in particular were beginning to pant and drip in sweat. She watched as sweat rolled off their foreheads along the contours of the faces under the hot lights until arriving at their chins, dripping in to splatter on the floor. The vocalist's brow was so drenched; he came to remove his shirt and jacket; either for fan service or from the heat... or both. With this, he swung them around his head, the crowd cheering all the while, and threw them in to the sea of people who cheered, jumped and fought for it. The contours of his muscles refracted the hot lights from above, and she could see just how well-toned he was, noting the mesh of tattoos about his shoulders, neck, collar bone and chest as well as the tattoo of the Wings of Freedom along the groove of his inner hip line near his crotch, which… served to lead her eyes there. She suddenly felt slightly foolish, and shifted where she stood again before feeling warm, firm fingers brush against her behind through the tight confines of her skirt. Someone... was groping her. She glanced behind her, but it was nearly impossible to tell who had done it. She didn't suspect Auruo or Erd, and everyone was too high on either excitement or drugs bouncing about for her to deduce anything. Not like she could have done anything about it even if she had known who it was; she couldn't fight the energy of this room. As each song went on, she enjoyed herself a little more and even felt a bit embarrassed with herself for jumping along at certain points. She loved when the vocalist made remarks to the crowd before starting each song; actually saying something intelligent and politically relevant. She looked over to Auruo, realizing that he had been looking at her as well. He smirked, and she realised that he was dressed strangely similar to the cold-eyed, guitar guy on stage. Leaning over her, he shouted, as that was the only way to communicate in this room.

"Pretty good, eh?"

She looked away, furrowing her brow a bit and blushing. There was no sense in lying; this wasn't her scene, but she really did enjoy it anyway. She glanced back to him, and to conserve her voice, simply nodded happily, energetically. At seeing her do this, he actually faltered a bit, blushing and then corrected his smirk at her. Score. The room was getting crazy sweaty; with all the intentional and non-intentional groping, making-out and rubbing, the smoke of the plethora of drugs lit up amongst the crowd and the heat of the lights on the stage. Erd picked her up, placing her over his shoulders, the flip of his blond ponytail tickling her bare stomach a bit. Screaming and cheering, she enjoyed herself like everyone else. There was no sense fighting the energy of this room. Erd shouted up to her, full of excitement.

"The guy in the front is Erwin! The vocalist! He also plays the guitar!"

Er-u-win? Had she heard that right? She looked down to him, meeting his gaze.

"The bassist is Levi! The keyboardist is Mike and the drummer is Hange! She's the crazy one!"

She smiled down at him. This information did nothing for her. She was so high on the feel of the room that she wouldn't likely process it or remember much of it anyway, but was glad to at least know which instruments the guys were playing. She sat on Erd's shoulders, her thighs alongside his face. Auruo didn't look pleased when Erd had picked her up but was happy to see that she was at least enjoying herself enough to let loose like this. She sat there, cheering from atop his shoulders, fist-pumping with the crowd, losing her voice with the rest of the room, even though she didn't know the words to a single song. When they came to play the last, the lights flashed on over the crowd; people screaming and cheering, a sea of sweat spread in front of the stage. Erwin was panting, salty cascades dripping from his forehead, and he paused a few seconds to catch his breath as Levi spoke out over the crowd, and the people went wild. He and Erwin took turns, saying something about an after party at a nearby bar that was scheduled specifically for the occasion, plugging in a few things about their future performances both in town and nearby. The drummer suddenly spoke from the back, shouting out at such a level that she probably didn't need a mic though she was using one. It startled Petra a bit, especially the sound of her voice, sort of guttural and nasally at the same time. She sort of couldn't believe it was... real. She said something about their next show taking place on the South side of downtown next Saturday at Rose Music Hall. They were selling the last few tickets now for next week.

Erwin spoke again, asking for volunteers for the stage, who all would end up being women... probably intentionally. People started shouting and jumping, he was going to be giving some of the last tickets for next week's show now to those "brave enough", as he put it, to come to the stage. Everyone was brave enough. Everyone wanted tickets. Well, except for her. The stage lights on the metal bars above the band turned out, searching over the crowd, and he pointed to various scantily-clad girls near the stage, reaching down with a strong arm to pull each up to him. He gave them each tickets or merchandise, asked silly questions and sent them back to the floor. She couldn't be bothered to remember what each girl was saying. Each seemed intoxicated in one way or another. Erwin searched out over the crowd, the stage lights spreading over the people and pointed... to... Petra. She felt slightly blinded by the lights coming at her from the platform, as the ones of the high ceilings remained off, leaving the room in darkness if not for the electronic devices above the stage. She kind of looked away, nervous, as though that would absolve the situation. She was glad she had come to the concert, but didn't want to go on stage. She had already had a crazy enough night. What if they asked her to sing along or something? She didn't know any of the lyrics.

"Hey! Honey-coloured girl! Get up here!"

Now, she knew... he meant her. He must have noticed her because she was high on Erd's shoulders a short distance from centre-stage; it was a bit impossible to miss her with her head three feet higher than anyone else's. Erwin probably chose her thinking she would be excited; she was dressed in their memorabilia and was partying enough to be mounted higher to see the show, but... she really didn't want to. Erd looked up to her and smiled, enjoying this wholeheartedly and nodded determinedly to her before fighting his way forward through the crowd toward the stage. He was bumped this way and that as he fought his way through and Petra got increasingly nervous as they approached Erwin, with his powerful hand stretched out to grab her from Erd's shoulders. He was so well-toned and she found herself looking at his inner hip tattoo again, the one that led her eyes to his crotch, wondering if its placement had anything to do with their name. As though... being with him was like getting wings of freedom? She blushed at her foolishness, and as they reached the stage, she felt Erwin's strong, firm hands grab her frame at her waist from Erd's shoulders, placing her on the stage next to him though it felt like she wasn't standing on anything at all. He had already gathered some 5-6 girls before her, but held her closer to him than he had the others, arm around her small of her form as he spoke in to the mic.

"So, Honey..."

Honey? Was this a nickname he had made for her?...Did he get that from her hair and eyes? She looked away from him and blushed, either from his demeanour, attractiveness, her nervousness, the heat of the lights... ooooor all four, but she couldn't avoid him for long. His eyes were powerful and stern and the contours of his face under the hot lights only made her all the more anxious. His gaze was one you couldn't avoid.

"Who brought you here tonight?"

"Eeeeee..."

He chuckled a bit, smiling at her. He was so flirtatious and stern, but also so genuine. He waited, allowing her to finish her utterance. He either thought she was drunk or high or possibly nervous, the first two wouldn't be strange to think though the third was actually the case. She was neither of the first, unless high on energy counted as high in a sense.

"My friends. Auruo and Erd."

"What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Working."

He and Mike both laughed. Levi raised a thin brow at her; she was a tad strange but, he couldn't avert his gaze from her form. Erwin's firm hand was still clutched about her waist, and with his mic hand, he grabbed her chin, turning her face further towards his own, his brow insanely close to her own as he spoke in to the mic.

"Well, call in sick, Honey. You've got three tickets to Wings of Freedom this Saturday!"

The crowd laughed and cheered for her and... she didn't know what to say. She was so nervous and he moved his hand from her waist to her hips, slipping three tickets under the hem of the top of her skirt, which only flushed her further. She noticed he wore a bracelet of a blue leather bar surrounded by two black woven ropes, the blue bar bearing a bead in the shape of the coat of arms of their band, the Wings engraved upon it, with two beads on either side of the namesake. She focused on his bracelet for a while, dazing out a bit; she was anxious and lost and didn't really know what to say; red in the face, and fiddling with the hem of her skirt with delicate fingertips, trying to find something more to look at to still avoid his gaze. He smirked at her, reconnecting their eyes and she stammered nervously.

"M-Mm!"

"Hope to see you there. Let's hand you back to your chauffeur. Give Honey a cheer for being so sweet!"

People shouted and cheered, though her circumstances didn't benefit them; she attributed it to the energy of the night. Erwin helped Petra back to Erd's shoulders from the stage, without the slightest struggle. His hands were so firm on her body, his arms strong and unwavering. The contours of his chest and abdomen quite impressed her as he half-smiled, half-smirked as he led her back to Erd. Erwin startled her a tad, only adding to her nervousness as he tossed a t-shirt on to her shoulder from the stage, but she couldn't tell in this lighting what was on it, nor did she have enough control of the situation to care. When they got back to Auruo; he was both pleased about the situation because he now figured they were going again next week... aaaaand, displeased. He didn't like how Erwin had held her, though he found her demeanour insanely attractive whilst on stage. She laughed a bit nervously when they reunited with their blood-sprinkling friend- from all the stress and excitement of what had just happened to her, and he smirked, flirting with her, speaking boastfully as he ever did. He was pleased with how she had recognized what a good idea he'd had, nodding to himself.

The last song was played, and the crowd dispersed in excitement; most people were heading to the designated bar down the road; "Wall Maria". It was a fairly nice little club in all actuality; Petra had heard of it before. She stood, smiling for a second, the adrenaline from the night still coursing through her -from her skull to her toes- as others filed out around her, leaving the once crowded hall in silence.


	4. Cheese!

"Cheese!"

The three dorky friends crowded together in wide smile, posing for a commemorative photo. They had asked a band stranger to take their photo, Auruo and Erd leaning in over Petra's shoulders, all making hand-signs to mimic the Wings of Freedom logo, Petra trying to make a badass face. Auruo had been shouting to the photo guy as he snapped the shot, biting his tongue as he insisted the guy get a clear pic of _all_ of them. The mostly still high makeshift photographer had only laughed and told him to chill as he snapped their photo, Auruo's tongue spurting with blood as he bit himself in frenzied shouts. A silly photo, but a happy one. None of them would ever forget it, and Auruo would surely never remove it from the wallpaper of his phone. Petra smiled back to her two friends before thanking their photographer who simply "no probbed" the whole ordeal, heading down the street to the bar to get plastered. She laughed sillily with the two people she was closest to in the world, still crazy with adrenaline.

"Let's go to Wall Maria."

Erd stopped his laugh midway and half-smirked, raising an eyebrow at her before chuckling a bit anew.

"You're up for a lot tonight, huh?"

A wide smile painted her reddened face, laughing a bit nervously from both his question and also simply from the surge of emotion running through her.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Pleased was Auruo when she suggested they go, flirting with her all the while down the street. She was so happy, she didn't once glare at him during their walk, feeling such a rush and clinging to Erd's arm as they walked, chatting excitedly. Erd was happy to see her breaking her boundaries a bit; letting loose, and not at all did he mind the lovely Petra on his arm; he didn't feel that way for her, but what could he say, he liked women. She enjoyed him; he was usually a pretty straight guy, like herself, he did well in school and had a job but he could be just as crazy as the next.

Now walking, she remembered that she had never looked at the shirt the hot vocalist had given her and only hoped it didn't say something absurd. It was an ultramarine, women's slim-fit tee, that depicted a silhouetted profile of Erwin's upper half in a deep warm grey. In it, he was fastening his bolo tie, and she studied the silhouetted profile, reminding herself of the time she had just spent on stage with him. He had such a powerful profile; a strong nose and chin and his brow line only further convinced her that the he was who the silhouette truly meant to depict. The profile contained a bit of gradiation as well as some blocky shading to further define him in a deeper warm grey. Behind him, appeared a stark white splattered version of the wings of freedom, deeply contrasting his form from the body of the t-shirt. To the lower right of his silhouette, their font logo; reading their band title. She noted also that it had been signed, in white pen, "_Erwin_"- scripted letters. On either shoulder, screen printed in crisp ivory, the logo of the Wings of Freedom. Looking down at the t-shirt in her arms as they walked made her feel slightly fangirly and she rolled it up, stuffing it in to one of Erd's pant pockets, arguing that it was obviously impossible for her to do the same given what he had coerced her to wear. He laughed a bit at the remark, giving in to carrying her memorabilia for her, because he found her behaviour rather charming; glad that she was finally living a little.

It was a slightly cool night, but Petra still felt so warm from the event. She was also quite disgusting; sweaty, dirty, smelly; but didn't pay it much mind; excited to be out with her friends, she convinced herself in excuse that she wouldn't have been able to study tonight anyway; she had too much adrenaline. The slight breeze sent pleasing chills over her hot skin. She didn't feel like sitting still, but maybe it would have been better to drive over. It wasn't far; but the brisk wind on her stomach reminded her that she wasn't dressed in a way that she wanted to be seen in on the street. She laughed and talked with Erd and Auruo the whole way, at one point actually admitting that it had been fun.

When they arrived at the bar, there was a line outside. She looked up to the bar sign; of blue and white neon lighting, depicting the winking profile of a sassy European dame's face with curly cursive script; Wall Maria. The building was fairly plain on the outside; two heavy duty metal doors surrounded in brick. She struggled to see over the scalps of those in front of her; the bar had been reserved by the band for the after party, but it made no difference. That only made it all the more busy, as nearly every concert attendee wanted to take part it seemed.

She shifted on her feet, her boots weren't exactly comfortable before looking back to Auruo, a slight sound of disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe we just shouldn't."

And then it struck him; sheer determination. He couldn't imagine the girl he loved being so upset about not getting to do something with him because the bar was busy. Plus, now she seemingly even liked his favourite band. He took her hand in his firmly, with powerful, sandy orbs; startling her, and half-dragging her around the side of the crowd to the guy with the clipboard "guarding" the metal doors. Petra looked up, rearranging herself as they came to a halt. It was... the techie guy; the one everyone had cheered about exiting the stage earlier. Auruo tried to whine and complain about the situation, but all the pointy chestnut headed guy could say was that there was a fire code and that they were getting people in as quickly as possible. Auruo complained some more as Petra gave a disappointed sigh of defeat, tugging at the sleeve of his shirt, her brow upturned, a lightly guilty glint to her copper orbs.

"Auruo..."

He looked back at her, finding her demeanour terribly cute, blushed and stammering a bit before reasserting himself. If she was gonna be _that_ cute about it, he was gonna complain _THAT_ much about it. The sound guy's serious gaze gleaned over to Petra for the brief moment that Auruo had stopped his onslaught against Gunther to look back; taking note of her honey-coloured hair and the tickets that were still sensually stuck at the top of her skirt in the ridge of her hip line.

"Oh. You."

Petra looked up to him. What did he mean her? What did techie guy want? He seemed to be under great conflict, his face clearly deep in thought, brow crinkled slightly with a flat jaw. He took this quite seriously. His pensiveness was only broken by Auruo shouting at him again which he simply ignored, hesitating a little longer before giving in with a hefty sigh.

"Eeeeeh... weeeeelll... eeeeeee...the Commander really liked you, so... you... can go."

At his utterance, it seemed Auruo might die; his wrinkly face contorting to sheer joy as he immediately stopped his complaints, grabbing the techie's hand hurriedly, thanking him genuinely.

"You have made our night."

Excitement painted Auruo's saggy contours as getting to be out with Petra like this. He would later brag about how he had convinced the techie to let them in like it was no big deal or intimidated him in to letting them in, but for now, he would thank him. He often was overzealous and would describe things later like they had come about easily, or weren't a struggle even if they had been. When Auruo told stories, everything in them was assured to be described as though thrown at his feet. He liked to brag; because bragging was flirting, right? At least in his mind set. The techie sighed and nodded a bit.

"Eeeeeeh... yeah yeah... just go before someone takes a head count."

The nut-headed guy moved aside to let them through, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand worriedly, before sticking his pen behind his ear as Auruo led the way and Petra grabbed Erd's arm, pulling him along with them in to the stench, heat and noise of the bar.


	5. Hange! Please be careful!

"Hange! Please be careful!"

Petra watched, astounded as a young, skinny tech guy with thin eyebrows and light brown hair chased the young drummer in a panic across the bar. She was mostly naked now; having lost her shirt, gloves and cargo pants somewhere along the way. The only thing she still sported from the concert were her goggles, now crooked on her head, with her ponytail quite dishevelled. Hange seemed to mostly ignore him, shouting what Petra assumed to be the guy's name back as she ran; hurrying across the room with her breasts hanging half out and her panties half-off. Moblit. It was a strange name.

Sweat gleaned on the nearly nude form of the loud drummer, her new lack of clothes revealing her to be rather well-toned as Moblit chased her about in a frenzy, obviously very nervous and reddened in the face; either from the physical challenge of trying to constrain Hange, her lack of clothing, the heat in the room or a combination of the three. Petra imagined the last to be most likely. The cackling, bespeckled woman carried a large bottle of some sort of hard liquor in her hand, shouting as she went, and Moblit got her to the ground, trying to restrain her. With this, she started to mock-shout, in her nasally yet guttural voice for help, her face painted with heat and intoxication.

"I think you've had enough, Hange."

Nasalised giggles erupted from her dishevelled form, half-rolling on the cold floor beneath him; a relieving, harsh contrast against the heat of the bar and her skin. He sat over her, his crotch on her stomach to pin her down, his arms on her wrists as she let the bottle of alcohol roll away from her, the sound of liquid sloshing in rolling glass next to their heads, before taking the nape of her assistant's neck in hand. She pulled his face down to her, kissing him deeply in a drunken stupor, to which he became ever flustered, not knowing exactly what to do; he WAS sitting on top of a half-naked woman to whom he was attracted.

"Not of you."

He panicked slightly, blushing fervently from her actions, feeling suddenly so hot he might faint. Erwin and Mike watched from across the bar, chuckling at his situation. Hange kissed him passionately for a spell and as her heart rate slowed, heavy lids fell closed over her chocolate orbs from the effects of the alcohol. He stood, gathering her into his arms to carry her across the bar as she laid with her head back against his arm, with the nook of her knees over his other, mouth half-open to the air in drunken sleep. Erwin half-chuckled at the site of her like this, motioning Moblit to take her off somewhere safe, telling him he'd done well with a half-smirk. Moblit wasn't exactly certain how to interpret Erwin's demeanour, but seemingly did as instructed; carrying his beautiful, drunken dame out in his arms, like a strange, band-techie knight. It seemed they were used to her getting out of hand.

"Petra."

She was startled by Erd calling her name, leaning over her from behind.

"We should move away from the door."

She laughed nervously and then nodded to him in agreement. She hadn't realised she had been standing in the same spot this whole time. The sight had simply been more than she had expected, and she now looked up to take in the rest of the bar; a lot of really drunk people all laughing, flirting and dancing sexually. A few people passed out here and there. It was truly a mess. The Wings of Freedom had reserved the bar for a reason, which was in part because it always ended up trashed. It was a similar atmosphere to that of the concert hall; loud, flashing lights. It smelled of a variety of pungent odours; sweat, drugs and the like. It was a fairly well-lit room with a raised dance floor. The floors and walls were of metal, and there were azure lights lining the seams of the bar island, really brightening the area. There was a large neon sign behind the bar that extended for what seemed forever along the side wall, again depicting the sassy profile of a European dame, the namesake of the bar, Wall María. Areas on lined either side of the dance floor with cool, slick, pleather blue couches that were low to the ground, often in C shape, for lounging; various men and women were strewn about these, different groups of people congregating throughout the bar. It was a lot bigger inside than she would have guessed from its outward appearance; a very hip, modern place. Glancing over to the bar, to which they headed, she leaned against one of the stools; consisting of a single silver metal rod that protruded from the floor with a smooth, blue plastic seat on top. The atmosphere was energizing, and the lights along the underside of the bar left a pattern of blue glares across the floor. Auruo turned to Petra.

"How about you let me treat you as reward for introducing you to something called 'fun.'"

Erd laughed, and copper orbs darted to Auruo with brows raised, unamused, before sighing and nodding. Auruo smirked, leaning against the bar, as he said in his most drawn-out, bad-boy tone yet that he needed a lovely drink for a lovely woman. The bartender gave him a wary look; as if Auruo was crazy but got him what he ordered; he was seemingly getting more used to this whacked-out crowd. Auruo nodded to him as though they were friends, a look he no doubtedly thought was "cool" spread across his face, like a pouting gangster, to silently say "thanks bro," tossing money on the table like it was no big deal and, smirking to Petra, handed her the drink.

Petra looked in to her glass, noting the slices of fruit that bubbled inside, trapped beneath the wall of ice in her pink drink. She had ordered some fruity alcoholic beverage. She actually hated the taste of alcohol and figured their fruitiest drink the best way to cover it up. In the end, she didn't end up finishing it; she let it sit down somewhere, pretending to have done so because she didn't want to upset Auruo, but it was just awful. The night passed quickly; various guys flirted with her, she danced with both Erd and Auruo several times over, and her feet began to ache. She consumed a variety of drinks, eventually settling on some Austrian drink as her favourite; jaga— something it was called. Consisting of hot black tea, and a couple of shots of dark rum, red wine and fruit schnapps. She danced the night away, Auruo or some random other buying her drinks as she lost herself anew in that heated atmosphere. Two or three drinks in—not including the awful one she had thrown out—she stood to the side to rest a tad; she had had sooo much fun dancing the night away to tunes she didn't know, but her feet ached awfully in those boots and this made her slightly less stable in combination with the alcohol. She leaned against one of the high, stool chairs and looked up, to see some bad boy across the way staring her down with hungry eyes. He was well toned, and not much taller than she; small eyes with a pompous, domineering look in them. He was attractive, she would give him that. He had the lower half of his scalp shaved, and jet black hair, with bangs that hung slightly over his brow—an undercut they called it. He tossed his head to the side, silky, raven locks sweeping with the motion over a flat brow, a coy glint reflected in his charcoal orbs. He did this all rather pompously, motioning with a wave of his hand that she come join him. She pointed to herself, an eyebrow raised, and scoffed a bit, waving her hand back at him as if to say "shoo". His eyes widened slightly, rather in shock, and he corrected his expression to one of flirtation and…determination. She was wearing his band logo, had been on stage at his concert, won free tickets and was scantily-clad… these women didn't turn him down. Challenge accepted.

Now ignoring him, she leaned back against the stool and then headed over to a small, slick, taught blue couch to rest her feet a bit. She didn't want to have to face the strain of supporting herself on a high stool with no back. She leaned back on the otherwise empty cushioning, realizing that she had long lost track of both Auruo and Erd. She thought she saw the latter in the sea of heads strewn about the dance floor, dancing quite sexually with a scantily-clad wavy-haired blonde, but there were so many people, she couldn't be certain without approaching him and…. he was quite a distance from her…. and…. her feet ached. One of the songs from this evening's concert started to play, and she tilted her head back against the top of the couch, closing her eyes for a moment, replaying the night's events in her mind.

Her amber orbs were startled open by the sound of someone sensually whispering the lyrics to this song she didn't know in her ear, breathy and hot against her lobe. Copper eyes lifted to see the short, cocky guy standing next to her, grasping on to one of the poles that supported the building in the middle of the room as he bent over the back of the couch. He wore a sleeveless shirt with the band logo embroidered at the chest with a dark blue and white plaid square scarf, the kind that makes a hanging triangle in layers at the neck with tasselled fringe along it. He had stern, commanding eyes; they were surely his most defining feature.

"Miss me, Honey?"

Great, some guy from the concert who remembered the nickname that the hot vocalist had given her during one of the most embarrassing moments of her life; basically half-naked in front of a crowd of people and too nervous to speak. She decided to play along, partially due to her recent intoxication. Leaning over the couch from behind, he handed her a hot jaga— thing. This time of earl grey tea. It was divine. Only tea could make something as awful as alcohol edible. She flicked her eyes up at him in flirtation and shifted a bit in her seat, looking over the rim of her mug as she drank. He found this view of her from above fairly arousing and raised a brow, his lips a stern line, taking in the curves of her breasts through the her tight, dark blue tube top in cold-shoulder style. She was fairly fit, and he followed the curves of her breasts down to her abdomen and then further to the grooves of her hips that only teased his eyes, as her taught, pleated skirt blocked him from going any further.

He plopped himself down next to her, crossing a leg over the other as she shifted near her, talking rather flatly and idly about band things; all the typical things his fangirls were interested in about him. She seemed wholeheartedly interested, likely only because she was somewhat drunk. He came to learn that she studied political science and was active in human rights, which turned him on all the more. A hot fangirl was a hot fangirl but an intelligent, hot fangirl was all the better. His band actually cared about their music and its message—it was in truth, how he had come to join such a filthy crowd. Some forty minutes of flirtation and another drink later, she began to feel somewhat hot for him; though she didn't even know who he was. The stern lines of his face and the tone of his voice made her melt—everything about him felt so familiar and yet, so foreign in one. He put an arm over her shoulders, spiced with freckles—her intoxicated skin searing against his own. As she got slightly teasing with him, he took her chin in his hand and turned her stunning face to his own, kissing her rather deeply, biting her lower lip gently as he pulled back. She sat up a bit in her slightly drunken stupor, feeling a warm moistness build in her groin with his behaviour and she leaned forward, half crawling onto him, her slick tights brushing either side of his right pant leg as she propped herself on her knees, beginning to play a fervent game of lips in return, somewhat sporadically. A warm, rolling, purring sound erupted from his throat with her actions and he pushed her off of him back onto the seat of the couch, crawling over top of her, ravaging her through her clothes a bit as he laid kisses over the tender skin of her neck, leaving marks that would likely serve later as the _not_ sole reminder of this evening; feeling her plump, delicate breasts through their confines of cloth with rigid hands. She cooed at him in waves as he measured her form with his grip before leaning forward, whispering with hot breath in her ear through dishevelled, copper locks that it might be best to go somewhere a bit emptier… and… cleaner. As he leaned over her, his bangs caressed the side of her face and, pulling back, he saw that she nodded to him, her lips pouched slightly in flirtation, her eyebrows lowered a bit, her face reddened in light intoxication and sexual arousal. Her honey orbs peered at him from between long, darkened lashes from her makeup and he couldn't help himself but to make her to her feet quickly, guiding her along through the loud and energized crowd.


	6. Pull your hair back

"Pull your hair back."

That was what he'd told her as they entered the dank club bathroom. She didn't really understand… and had nothing to pull her hair back with. She was drug along, Levi checking each stall thoroughly; being more disgusted with each new one than the last. They all had questionable fluids throughout; stains about the toilet bowls and seats, pools of tinted liquid on the floor, excrement, vomit. Levi had shuddered at each one; the combination of the chill of the bathroom and the disgust of its state sent goosebumps over his arms and displeasured waves down his spine. Although a fairly nice bar; the bathrooms had seen better days, obviously receiving some of the worst abuse over the years from its patrons; a no-longer-white, tile floor with a drain in the middle, likely so that they could easily wash away whatever questionable substance happened to end up on the floor or walls_._ With a long wall of mirrors on one side, the room lacked light, only adding to Levi's apprehensiveness; he couldn't fully see where all the stains were, but it was clearly filthy. The glass was splattered and smeared in streaks which refracted strangely from the lights above, causing parts of one's reflection to get blocked out in places. Rank in stench to be honest; reeking of chemicals, booze, drugs and sex and although it was slightly cool, the air felt moist. The staff would need a power washer to undo this night. Levi settled in the end for the last stall, furthest from the door.

Petra allowed herself to be drug along by him, stumbling slightly as he pulled her, placing himself at the back of this stall, which lacked a door, pulling her in after him. Laying firm kisses and hickies about her upper half and pulling her shirt up over her bra as he ravaged her a bit, he forced one rough hand up under her bra to toy with her firm nipple. She cooed and called at him softly; her face a reddened hue as she glanced back over her shoulder, watching his exploration of her in the mirror. Levi looked up to find her following his actions, proceeding to lay darker hickies about her porcelain neck, peering over her shoulder to pierce her flustered gaze as she watched him pleasure her. Although there was no one in the restroom with them at the moment, the idea of someone seeing them was slightly arousing, further exciting to know she was watching herself come undone. Copper locks teased at her freckle-spiced shoulder blades as she cooed in pleasure at his command and he watched her roll her head back as his tongue flicked over her newly exposed breast. He had pushed her lacy bra up over her curves, rosy ruffles propped over her round mounds, exposing her pink, pert nubs to the chilly, moist air. Her reactions to his behaviour was overwhelming, and watching her writhe with pleasure at his simple touch aroused him greatly; piercing her form as her face further flushed, her soft, honey eyes calling at him as her mouth pooched in anticipation.

He looked up at her, meeting her gaze, and she watched him pull and suck on her pert nipples which bounced back into place each time he set them free, his long lashes flicking up and down at her as he looked from her breast where he sucked, to her face to view her reaction in tandem. She felt a further warmth invade her cheeks, and his hardened stone eyes refined their gaze as he reached up to her, swirling his fingers over her searing lips and into her mouth, dragging a tad of her saliva across her face. She was lightly startled by this and he pulled his head back from her, a string of spit breaking between his tongue and her nipple; stone meeting honey as he did so. He straightened his posture, taking her freckle-spiced shoulders in his hands before placing soft hickies about her neck, gently pressing her to the ground.

She got to her knees, the cold ridges of the tile floor digging ridges into her skin as she looked ahead to find herself met with his hardened bulge. His tight jeans did nothing to hide it. He bundled her honey locks into his hand, pushing her head forward, her mouth placed open over his clothed erection as he rubbed her face into his crotch. She could feel the warmth emanating from his member within its denim confines and felt a further warmth stain her skin, little spots of saliva dragging over his pants as he rubbed her face furiously against his groin. His fist lightly tangled in her amber locks, he pulled her head back, meeting her longing, copper gaze and she reached up, shutting one eye as she struggled to undo the brass button of his pants nervously. She felt the sudden jolt of the metal come free, lowering his tight pants to his knees. As she hesitated to take the hem of his boxers in hand, he pressed his palm in to her scalp softly to usher her forward. She looked up at him to find him staring at her intently; he intended to watch her please him. She averted her gaze from him, feeling her love honey coat her panties gently as the warmth of her crotch intensified before turning back to his member, tugging down softly on his boxers, which caused his erection to spring forward. She closed her right eye as it slapped against the side of her face; eager to escape its confines. He hissed out at her in arousal, in great anticipation of her service, its release bringing a stinging, crawling pleasure over his form.

She looked up to him, honey coloured eyes pleading as he pressed against her scalp gently anew to usher her forward onto him. Her wet, rosy lips spread over the head of his cock, licking gingerly He hissed at her softly in response as she began to swirl her tongue over his head. The feeling of his taught erection against her tongue aroused her greatly. The effects of the alcohol now mostly worn off, she found herself thinking of all of the times she had imagined doing something like this. She had never serviced a man before but her lack of experience didn't seem to bother Levi; he was fully entranced by her as she swirled her tongue around the rim of his head in her mouth, looking down at her in light sexual frustration as she did so. His firm brow, piercing stone orbs and stern lip only pushed her to work her tongue harder against him, holding his gaze up as she toyed with his member. She turned her head sideways, copper locks playing at one shoulder as she took his shaft between her searing lips and moved her tongue gingerly against him, shifting her head up and down to rub his cock between her lips, the head of which caressed the side of her face as she worked him.

His neck craned backwards, bundling her golden locks into one of his hands as he grunted softly, and she felt the warmth of his pre-cum stream against her cheek, staining her face further red. She closed one eye as the clear, searing liquid bubbled against her heated skin and Levi bit the inside of his lower lip in arousal, meeting her flustered, honey-coloured gaze. He turned her head softly in his hands, encouraging her to face his member head-on, craving that she take him fully in to her mouth. Instead, she proceeded to lick down to the base of his penis, feeling the ridges of his cock pulsate against her inner cheeks; licking to the very root of his erection before rolling her tongue firmly against his testes. This further forced him to ball her golden locks in his fist, groaning out at her as he redirected his stone gaze to hers, flushed lightly in arousal. She pulled back a bit from him, hesitant at his reaction and he jerked forward, rubbing her face against his member anew, coercing her to proceed.

Quite sexually frustrated with her, he craved release against her taught skin, craved the warm moistness of her gentle mouth. His stern gaze focused upon her features; the coloured arousal of her cheeks and nose only pushed him further. Gripping her tousled hair in both hands, he gently pulled her face back to the tip of his cock to which she blushed fervently, taking his head in to her mouth, dragging a light groan from his rigid lips. His priorly-released precum salted her tongue lightly as she licked into the groove of his head before sucking gently over it repeatedly; small strings of his precum mixed with saliva breaking in a web against her wet lips each time she pulled off of him and he hissed in anticipated pleasure before forcing her mouth over his full girth. She nearly choked on his erection as he deeply exhaled in anticipation and she pulled herself off of him fully, coughing a bit before gingerly stretching her lips over his head anew.

Instead of from the alcohol, her head now spun with arousal, and the flush of her face against her honey coloured locks entranced Levi as he looked down to her, awaiting her next move; _beautiful_, especially in contrast with this dank bathroom. She met his stone coloured gaze, taking him in; eyes- stern, yet gentle with her, his face lightly flushed in sexual frustration, biting the inside of his lower lip, the hint of warmth in his ashen eyes only furthering the moistness in her crotch, her nipples begging for his caress amidst the cold, open air of the doorless stall. As she replaced herself over his head, she pressed her lips firmly over the edge of its ridges repeatedly, tugging him gently. He hissed at her in pleasure, sensing the coy tease she performed as she looked up to him whilst working him, the look in his eyes both demanding yet begging her to move forward. She rode his erection with her tongue diligently, and he watched as her mouth pulled against him, the strings of their fluids breaking between her plump lips and his swollen cock as she came off each time, almost as if begging him to enter her again, and he began to rock with her, their gazes connected in constant.

Moistened from their current predicament, she began to feel her pussy clench; swollen and calling for his touch, staining her panties in was so drunk with arousal and sucked and tugged at him in tandem as best she could muster, begging he wouldn't note her lack of experience as she felt the warmth of a squirt of his precum enter the warm walls of her mouth. His cock was now slick with the both of them and he hissed at her again, shutting his eyes tightly and rolling his head back, grasping the wall of their dank stall in support. He exhaled in frustration and pulled back from her, finding himself incapable of climax in this filthy room; so tense from the thought of contact with the grime of the many people who had used this in various alcohol-related ways before him. She looked up to him alarmed as he pulled back; had she done it wrong? He looked down to her, grasping her chin firmly in his hand and biting the inside of his lower lip anew in arousal, taking in her reddened, flustered face, the warmth of her honey-coloured eyes, her sex-tousled locks and her slick lips and cheek, sticky and spotted with his precum. He grit his teeth in sexual frustration as he pulled her to her feet, forcing his erect, throbbing member back in to its denim confines as he rearranged her shirt and bra to perfect neatness. Her copper orbs dotted with shock as he pulled her clothing this way and that, adjusting it meticulously to correct placement. Taking her wrist firmly in his hand, he leaned forward, biting the edge of her ear toyingly as he whispered heavily through her honey crown.

"When I said somewhere cleaner, I meant somewhere cleaner."

He pulled a tissue from his pocket, wiping the sides of her face along her lips flirtatiously, but also to clean her of his fluids before running his hands a bit through her copper locks to make her somewhat presentable, the action only arousing him all the more. Pink further stained porcelain with his words and actions, surprised at the care he was putting into this, though her appearance didn't really matter in the club; all of the women had tousled, dishevelled hair and clothing. No, it mattered to _him._ Levi pulled back from her, yanking her swiftly from the stall, and she stumbled along behind him, shocked at his newfound demeanour, uncertain as to where they were headed; Everywhere was filthy at the club, right? He attempted to hide his pant-bulge as they re-entered the heat of the bar, the sudden change in temperature shocking their skin, feeling the now _warm_ humidity envelop them alongside the heavy odour of drugs, sweat, sex and alcohol. Levi's skinny jeans were of no help in hiding his erect member as he pulled her along, as quickly as possible in his sexual frustration and anticipation, holding her half-in-front of him to block him from the masses of people as they worked their way through the drunk, dancing crowd. It wasn't like anyone would likely notice his bulge anyway, it _was_ a club after all and the patrons already had their attention on other things. He pushed their way through the rowdy crowd, feeling disgusted with having to touch so many people in order to forge a path; knowing that they were all likely quite filthy. He broke through the side door of the rowdy establishment into the cold night air, a wave of relief rushing over him as he tugged her along, the chilled breeze staining his lungs.

He pierced her copper orbs over his shoulder as they approached the curb, his stern face and eyes making her want to dart hers away, though they only forced her to fully connect their gazes. She stood next to him, somewhat awkwardly on the curb as they awaited a cab, to which Levi grimaced as they climbed inside, taking in the dirty, thrift-store like scent of the seats. She noted his clarity in touching as little as possible in the taxi, other than _her,_ obviously. He gave directions to the driver of a place she wasn't familiar with, and with the clear slam of the door after them, they were off, winding the sparse, city streets. He leaned over, fondling her lightly in the back seat, sliding one strong hand between her legs to caress her thighs firmly to which she flushed again, cooing at intervals, now drunken with the earlier energy of the concert and her newfound arousal; her wild night.

She reached up to caress his firm chest and abdomen through his cotton shirt as he ran his hands over her hips, exhaling sharply as she lowered her hand, fondling the bulge in his pants through its denim confines. He bit at her neck, sending sexual chills down her spine, and he hissed in anticipation of her touch, meeting her gaze sternly. Heavily reddened in the face, almost pleading to him, he proceeded to leave soft marks along her prominent collar bone with his tongue, feeling the warmth of her honey build along her taught, inner thighs as he caressed her, to which a variety of noises erupted from her reddened lips in response, incapable of self-control.

She had never been touched like this in semi-public before and felt slightly awkward, surprised the cab driver said nothing of what was going on less than a metre behind him. He was likely used to trashy drunk people acting well… trashy and drunk. The screech of tires slightly startled her as they arrived at their destination and Levi tossed the man a bundle of bills from his back pocket, on to the front passenger seat before half-dragging Petra from the vehicle in anticipation. The heels of her boots clacked against the sidewalk as she emerged from the auto, entering the chill of night as the sensation of the cool, evening air teased her copper crown and relieved some of the searing heat from her form, -aching in anticipation- as Levi lifted her in to his arms.


	7. Hey! Wait! I just bought these!

_A/N: Please do not read this if you are offended by sexual material._

* * *

"Hey! Wait! I just bought these!"

Levi paused to look up at her, fists balled with the finely textured tights at her thighs, sharp, charcoal eyes beneath a crinkled brow revealing his obvious frustration with her utterance, though, intrigued by her diligence and willingness to stand against him considering what they're about to do. He stared her down and then, almost defiantly, gripped his rough fingers tighter in to her stockings, ripping them from her thighs in a netted mess, too impatient to wait for her to remove them gingerly; if she was all that upset about them, he'd but her new ones.

They had arrived just moments before, Levi tossing her on to the bed of this luxury hotel room before perching himself over top of her, his silky, black bangs trailing against her brow. She lay back in the middle of a plush king bed, the feathery pillows billowing around her in a room nearly all in white with a beautiful veranda window inset in the wall to her left. The window seat was lined in soft cushions with small white pillows in different shapes along its backside, a mixed drapery of cloths hanging from the pole above. The window overlooked the city, allowing the soft glow of lights to gently penetrate the room. There sat a dark-wood desk on the far wall with gold-handle accents and carved ridges alongside a standing lamp in the corner, turned off. A set of elegantly carved mahogany cabinets and drawers lay to the right of the desk, lining one wall. Finally, the suite was further furnished with various floral-themed paintings –again, mostly in white- and other such decorations about the walls. Other than the door they had entered through, Petra perched in his arms like a bride, there was only one other door, which Petra presumed to lead to the bathroom, alongside the entry to the suite

Her copper brow furrowed slightly, honey eyes ballooning in shock with what he'd just done, as he proceeded to remove her clothing in a frenzy, splaying her petite linens about the floor. He leaned over her as he went de-robing her, fondling her form to which she responded in coos and moans, feeling the soft cloth of the bed envelop her along with his firm hands. Raising her gaze to the ceiling, heavily flushed, she studied the gentle movement of the ivory, ceiling fan blades, ever revolving, unlike her mind -which was mostly rid of any real intoxication at this point; unless high on energy from the night counts in this sort of situation-. She glanced back down to him as he wriggled her free of her black, pleated skirt, the white room now a mess of clothing tossed every which way with Petra stark naked, the billowy linens a relieving cool against her skin. Levi leaned over her, peppering hot kisses along her jawline, the city lights gentle on the curves of her body as pale coos broke her tender lips, honey eyes closed as she wrapped her arms about his neck. He soon shifted to his knees, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He would pick it up later. Leaning over her anew, she reached up, feeling the contours of his chest and shoulders in arousal firmly in her hands. Her touch only ushered him further, proceeding to fondle her all the more; leaving kisses and nips and tender, reddened marks about her body that would serve to remind her later of this evening; her smooth hips and trim jaw line, the deep grooves of her collarbone and the taught skin of her thighs, before arriving at her breasts. He sucked and tugged her nipples gently in tandem, holding her gaze as he watched her be pleasured, coo and come undone; her copper crown splayed about her reddened face and soft, honey eyes. Taking one of her nipples gently in his teeth, he nipped lightly, which sent her into a frenzied moan, tinges of pleasure like little jolts of electricity rushing her spine, her face tingeing even further with warmth. Feeling herself grow wet for him, a strange, surging need to be touched and nipped and anything more he was willing to do to her, she reached down, bunching his silky, raven locks in her hand, scraping her nails over the shaved portion of his undercut, to which he groaned, feeling ever ushered along.

Removing his skinny jeans and boxers, discarding them aside, he lowered himself to her inner thighs, nipping and kissing and licking lightly as her muscles clenched and toes curled, her fingers tightening about his charcoal scalp. She was high on arousal, her upper inner thighs stained with her love honey though he hadn't yet to touch her there. She cooed at him, feeling the heat and wet of her crotch further intensify as he nipped at her, slightly startled by his actions.

Seconds turned to minutes as he continued his painfully welcomed discovery of her body, to which she called and moaned ever loudly, allowing him to take over her, and do whatever it was he so willed. Her reactions to his movements; -her tender coos and grasps at his heated skin, the way she rasped her nails over his chiseled form- only pushed him further. He crawled back up to her, leaning over her and she studied the power of his small frame, somewhat intimidated by his sharp contours in the light.

He leaned down to her face, her coos scraping longingly at his eardrums as he went to kiss her, playing a game of tongues before nipping her lower lip, which called a squeak from her form. He thus lowered himself to her neck, leaving deep hickies about her collar bone and jaw, grinding his free, hardened, longing member against her inner thighs. She clenched her legs against him as he firmly ground against her, his erection twitching in need and he breathed out exasperatedly, hissing and groaning; he had waited much too long for this. She felt herself further coat in her honey, calling out to him as he left a warm streak of liquid against her thighs. Maybe it was due to the alcohol –though it had been mostly flushed out by now-, or her lack of experience, or both, but she was terribly vocal about his actions. He bent over her again, placing a hand on either side of her face before leaning down and kissing her passionately again, dominating her with his tongue, strings of saliva breaking between their lips as he pulled back, nipping her lower lip again. She called at him once more and he could feel the warmth of her sex emanate against his thigh, calling to him to which he rearranged himself directly over her, spreading her lower lips, investigating her contours. She blushed fervently, panicking lightly as she reached to cover her open labia, strung with a web of honey in anticipation. He nipped at her gently and she pulled her hand back as he proceeded to rub himself up and down between her lips, against her newly exposed clitoris, the both of them calling at each other in sexual need. She was so startled by this feeling, rolling her head back against the billows that enveloped her, calling at him, as she became lost in a sea of sheets and twitches and curls and jolts of pleasure with a man she hardly knew.

He knew he couldn't simply rush in to this girl, she would likely tell him off again, like she had with the now ruined stockings. He took the fine grooves of her hips in his hands and coated himself in her honey, rocking between her lips and across her clitoris, rolling his head back in pleasured moans. She called to him as he handled her and he reached up to fondle one of her swollen, pert breasts. The round mound was malleable in his hands and he teased and tugged at her, in control of her body as he spread her lips anew, a new web of honey being broken as he forced her apart, placing his head at her entrance, hissing out in anticipation as he studied her form beneath him with sharp, stone eyes. She was decadently arousing; her honey-coloured hair tossed about her freckle-spiced shoulders in a mess below him, the gentle city glow highlighting the contours of her face. She had looked so _bad_ to him before, but now seemed so sweet; pure; untouched. Her cheeks and nose a bright red hue, her lips swollen and pink, a tinge of panic hit her from his most recent actions, with his head now placed at her entrance, honey met stone with hesitation. He leaned back over her, the hair of his brow brushing the side of her face as he whispered in her ear.

"Virgin?"

His breath seared against her skin, scraping her ear drums. She turned her face from his before choking out a reply.

"N-no!"

He sat back up, scoffing at her, studying her demeanor anew before delivering a response.

"Tch. Yes."

He placed his erection at her entrance again, her pussy clenching and his cock throbbing, both in anticipation. He leaned over her, a hand at either side of her face, his hair almost brushing her brow as she studied his toned contours and the strength of his chin, his hardened grey eyes that gazed longingly at her. His eyebrows were a firm line across his brow and she struggled to read him, only hoping that what she noted in his eyes was indeed a sense of both strength and tenderness. He leaned over her, forcing himself into her tight walls and she cried out at him in both overwhelming pleasure and pain, wincing a copper eye closed. He hesitated at her reaction –though this didn't show outwardly-. He had no intention of causing her harm and his flat voice, somewhat tendered, called down to her.

"Relax."

She was clenched so tightly against him, which he enjoyed, but could tell that it was only in her nervousness. He pulled back from her slowly and then began to rock her, ever more fervently, pain progressing to pleasure. She called out at him, all sorts of names, not knowing his proper one. He grunted and groaned against her at sporadic intervals, but otherwise, was generally quiet and reserved; this didn't mean that he didn't enjoy her reaction; no, he relished in it. He loved this feeling of being ever so under control of this not-so-bad girl.

Being rocked faster and faster into their pillowy surroundings, she called up at him and placed her arms around his neck, him fondling about her hastily as he entered and exited her, feeling the warmth and wetness of her walls each time anew. His bangs brushed against her gently at random intervals as he thrusted in and out of her, keeping their locked gazes as close and intense as possible. She could feel a harsh heat intensify in her crotch as he rammed into her a couple of times, erupting moans from her tender lips. She watched his eyes clench shut in pleasured groan, gasping out at her as she felt him spill his hot seed against her furthermost walls.

"Ch-Ch—ch!"

She squeezed against him tightly, further aroused by the warmth he had just added to her own as she felt herself reach her peak -a searing sensation between her thighs-. She squirted out against his cock, cooing at him loudly whilst he studied her face, a bit surprised at the hot ejaculate she had just added to his own, some of it pooling into her pussy with his penis. Still inside her, leaning directly over her, he studied the softness and intimacy of her face; her sweet, honey eyes as she panted, blushing fervently, sweat lightly matting her bangs about her face. He pulled out of her gently, collapsing next to her against the bed, the rush of air from the down comforter adding to their heaving breathes. He lay there, expelling choppy pants, staring her down at his side as he laid his arm out above her head to which she adjusted, laying the dip of her neck over his arm and leaning into him. Stone studied honey… and honey studied stone for a brief period, both panting; Petra being the more exhausted of the two, though she hadn't done any of the work. She had let him control her, guide her, work her, and…. in this moment, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

For what seemed like forever and no time at all, they lied like this, facing each other, the copper coloured girl no longer beneath the effects of the alcohol, but under the call of a new lullaby; emotional and physical exhaustion. She slowly closed her eyes, her heart rate decelerating as she lie in this stranger's arms, not currently in her normal state of mind; the chiseled face of her newfound lover drifting ever further from her as she entered a deep state of sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed thus far; critique or positivity. Your words are invaluable. Also, I apologise for taking to long to upload this._


	8. Get the fuck back to bed

"Get the fuck back to bed."

She ignored him, her nerves rendering her incapable of doing as requested. Sitting over the edge of the bed, in a panic, she fumbled with the buttons of her mobile. Her phone had turned off at some point during the night and as it lit up with new life, it vibrated violently in her hands, a plethora of worried messages and an abundance of missed calls from her friends exposed on the screen. Where was she?, What had happened?, one from Erd letting her know he'd convinced a panicked Auruo to go home, making up some excuse or another for her absence. Oh, Auruo. Auruo, so so many from Auruo. First, panicked but acting like he wasn't worried; nonchalant 'what's up's turning progressively to express more and more worry, less of his 'badass, collected' side prevalent in each text. She sighed. She had done them so much wrong.

She looked back over her shoulder, meeting her midnight lover's tired, angry gaze, stern as the stone colour reflected in them. She panicked anew, reddening in the face upon their eye contact and upon seeing the toned contours of his exposed upper body, his strong chin and firm brow line, his bangs tossed in a sleepy mess about his brow. She suddenly remembered she was naked, panicking and shuffling the mix of tender sheets about her body in a haphazard attempt to cover herself. He half-scoffed at her, pulling the blanket away from her to leave an open space in the bed next to him, herself naked anew, his eyes still intently focused upon her body. The morning light from the veranda next to the bed lit up the contours of her form in half silhouette, bringing a glow like fire to her disheveled honey hair about her shoulders. She attempted to ignore him to which he half-scoffed again, leaning back in to his pillow. She looked back down to the dimly lit phone in her hands, struggling to read it against the glare on the screen caused by the piercing light of the window in front of her.

"10:-45?!"

She panicked again, realizing that she had skipped out on work this morning. There wouldn't be any pastries in the café for the day until Nanaba came in at like 9:00 that morning, to find the building still locked. All of the customers who had come in before then would arrive to realise that they weren't open, although, they were supposed to be. It was Petra's day to open. She panicked anew upon careful consideration of what time it was; now realizing that she had missed her recitation this morning and that her political science lab was now well underway.

"I... got drunk... in a bar ... danced sexually with various men ... went home with some random guy to... a fancy hotel... gave this random guy my virginity... skipped work... and class... missed my recitation exam... skipped out on my friends... possibly lost my job... am late to my next class-"

She spoke ever quickly as her panicked monologue progressed, until he interjected.

"Honey!"

Startled, she shot copper eyes back to him, over her shoulder; her spoken nickname breaking her pensiveness. Great- some random guy from the concert who remembered the nickname the hot vocalist had given to her, on stage. Some random, trashy guy from the best and yet worst night of her life. She took in his toned body, noting the tattoo over his heart of the band's namesake, reaffirming for herself that he wasn't simply using some diminutive term for her. She sighed out, panicking, a tad dramatically.

"Great. I gave my virginity to some fan of Freedom Wings."

His calm stare was broken for a second. He was obviously shocked. Freedom...wings?

"Levi."

She took a second to process what he'd said... Levi. Levi. Levi. Where had she heard this name before? It dawned on her and her eyes widened in shock as she turned to him.

"You're that guitar guy that played in the shadows on stage!"

He was clearly stunned by her. _Guitar_..._guy_. He played the bass. This girl, who seemingly knew nothing of him or his band -beings as he was now "_guitar_ _guy_" and the band was "_Freedom_ _Wings_"-, had acted like a crazed fan at the concert, coming on stage, gotten free tickets and even given him her virginity. There were even a couple small red marks in the sea of white sheets marking where they had lied last night. It was too much to compute. He didn't understand her.

"You... didn't know who I was?"

He said this very matter of factly, as though she were an idiot.

"Well... no."

She looked away from him, now standing whilst he lay in the bed, she- slightly embarrassed.

"You were wearing one of our shirts. You came up on stage."

"Well, yeah... but, I just bought the shirt for the concert. I even said so when I came on stage... Remember? My... friends brought me along."

Heat filled her face and she turned away from him, gathering her things, putting yesterday's linens back on to her body. He looked down at her from the bed, propping himself on one arm on his side, and grimaced at the filth of it all.

"You're... not going to shower?"

This was true. She felt disgusting. She smelled disgusting. She everything disgusting. She sighed.

"You're... you're right. I should."

She placed her dirty concert linens on a chair next to the door that she presumed to be the bathroom, stepping into its lavish, marble walls. A vanity ran one side of the vast room with a toilet on the other side of a partitioning wall beyond the counter. The side opposite held an enormous tiled shower, directly facing the door. There was a set of shelves on the wall in front of her, layered with plush, stark white towels and veneer robes.

She closed the door behind her as she stepped in, finally permitting herself to look in the mirror. She was covered in... bruises. Well, hickies rather. The guy had made a real piece out of her; her neck, collar bone, breasts and thighs covered in his love marks. Her hair was disheveled about her shoulders and her eyes were clearly tired; slight dark circles building at her lower lids. She rubbed them a bit and attempted to rearrange her mess of hair before stepping over to the shower, the cool sound of metal on metal resounding as she slid the glass door to the shower…_room_ open. That was more what it was; a small room of clean, slick white tiles and glass and she shivered as the palms of her feet hit the cool floor, only increasing her urgency to feel the hot water wash over her and rinse the stench and filth of last night away.

She turned to the faucet, shifting the cold, metal handle and felt the steaming liquid cascade over her body, flattening her hair against her scalp and brow. She lathered and rinsed and lathered and rinsed again, the soapy foam building against her in clouds before being swept away by the water that poured from above. The room filled with steam, clearing her head. It would all work out fine. She had had her one wild night; did she regret it? She stood pensively, just taking in the feel of the hot water flowing over her. Best not to answer yet. However, she had made the decisions she had made, and there was no going back. Sighing, she suddenly felt two firm hands slide over her- that _were_ _not_ her own. Her face tinged red, only further adding to the flush about her freckled cheeks from the shower steam as she whaled her arm back at his head in startle. Levi took note of her reaction, leaning aside just enough to dodge it as her arm went wooshing by his scalp. She could feel the patter of the precious organ that beat within her chest accelerate… as her midnight lover whispered into her ear over her shoulder from behind.

"So filthy, Honey. So, so filthy."

She became flustered at this, and he proceeded to lather her up, becoming aroused at the feel of her slick skin under the touch and lather of his hands. He felt the warm water flow between their bodies as he pressed his firm chest in to her back, fondling her slick breasts fervently from behind. She called softly to him as he tugged at her, finally able to use his proper noun. _Levi._

He pressed himself further against her and she turned from the shower head wall to the wall of glass at her side, using the metal bar running against it as a support. Without it, she wouldn't be able to keep herself upright. He breathed in the scent of the shampoo in her darkened, copper locks, exhaling hot air onto her neck and she looked back to him as he fondled and scrubbed her inner thighs, neck and breasts. He lowered his hand around her front to scrub her pussy, fervently rubbing her clean, still lathering her other breast and tugging the nipple in tandem to which she called to him, spreading her stance a little as she leaned forward to support herself on the shower bar in front of her.

He could imagine the water running through her hair and down her face, washing her clean, streaming over her shoulders, down her collar bone and off of her nipples as she bent. He continued to rub her all about, tugging her nipples, lathering her up, feeling the soapy foam wash away, spreading her and scrubbing her. He worked to clean her completely, so aroused to know the only dirty marks about her were the ones he had left her the night before with his tongue. He was pleased that those wouldn't wash away so easily. He continued to work her like this and she felt his cock harden against the back of her taught thighs. She rolled her head back to him, honey meeting stone in a fit of need, calling back at him desperately, face fervently red, crazed in arousal and he slid himself into her anew, feeling the hot water run off of her body and down the base of his shaft. She reacted quite loudly to his movements, not quite expecting his entrance though she was unadmittedly pleased. He felt her squeeze against him and he fondled her breasts from behind as he rammed her, Petra bracing herself with each thrust against the metal bar of the slightly steamy glass wall of the shower.

He exhaled heavily with his thrusts, calling _honey_ aloud as he rocked her -as though this were her real name-, fully enjoying the pressure her taught walls brought him; she was so wet and so warm and so dirty... and so... _clean_. Her breasts were so plump and swollen and malleable within his hands under the slickness of the water that washed over them. Closing her eyes and gasping in pleasure, her face flushed from their actions and the steam that permeated the room, she allowed herself to be swept away into this world of pleasure, every sensation heightened, her spine coursing with small jolts of arousal. It felt so wonderful. Gasping out, she raised her head to find the bathroom door half open... filled with a large, chiseled form with blonde locks and a strong brow... Erwin.

"Well, good morning, honey!"

His reaction was so calm and in control, which only brought her to panic further; he obviously recognised her. She glanced back to Levi, grasping for answers but all he did was stare ahead at Erwin frustratedly.

"Well, I came to get you for lunch. We're all waiting on you, so when... you're finished... y'know."

Erwin chuckled a bit and turned, closing the door behind him. Levi grunted out angrily and she slid herself off of him, scrubbing her crotch out in a hurry before turning to face him. She was so flustered by Erwin encountering such an image of them; her moaning at Levi, her naked body dripping with lather and steamy water, her amber hair plastered around her naked, reddened face.

"I... should go."

He stared her down, his stone eyes piercing hers. He scoffed, obviously frustrated by the whole ordeal. He would take it out on Erwin later. He had done it all so calmly, so collectively, as though nothing were wrong. In Levi's mind, it was clearly intentional. Petra smiled softly, a slight upturn to her brow as she took in the hard lines of his jaw and furrowed brow; he had such powerful eyes and as she stared at him in return, her face heavily reddened with fluster, he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue between her lips. She cooed into his mouth, reaching a hand up to wipe back his wet, plastered hair over his scalp and he lifted her in to his arms, pressing her spine against the slick glass wall of the shower. She allowed him to take her so smoothly and felt him fondle her ass as he propped her against him. She wrapped her legs around his midsection, feeling his toned back against her inner calves and he proceeded to rock her again, the water pouring over them in cascades from above, plastering their bangs upon their brows, muffling their moans to the outside world.

He slid her down onto himself anew, feeling her hot, slick walls glide over him in succession as he plowed into her, intent on seeding her in all of his frustration. The encounter with Erwin had obviously aggravated him and he rode her a little more roughly, bouncing her on and off of him rapidly. She bent over to kiss him passionately, lips wet and slick against his, nipping at him in return as she bounced, still propped in his arms against the glass wall, calling his name as he rocked her; gasping and grasping down at him. He jerked himself within her a few more times, releasing a hot, thick load that burned with pleasure against her cervix, to which she rolled her head back against the glass, grasping tightly at his neck and shoulders.

He pulled her chin down to him with one hand, kissing her deeply and biting her lower lip before letting her to the floor. She squeaked at his bite, both in surprise and arousal and he spread her legs so that he could wash her out, their fluids running together in a mix of water to the tile floor. The thought of filthying her pussy with his seed aroused him but he wouldn't leave her dirty- she deserved better than that. She cooed at him softly as he scrubbed out her labia and removed the shower head from its holster, spraying the steamy water between her lower lips as he glided his fingers about her contours in successions. She cooed and called at his movements, feeling her wet sex grow ever warm until it felt as if she might burst, reaching the peak of her climax as she called him, by his real name, _Levi._

He road her through her orgasm, flicking his fingers over her clitoris with a slick, increasing pressure before rinsing her anew. He then stepped back, flipping off the shower head, a thick fog of steam long built up about them as she slid the heavy glass door open, which rattled about the room. He stepped down onto the plush, chenille rug at the entrance of the shower, snatching a towel from the shelving unit before scrubbing his scalp dry, flipping the towel over his shoulder as he exited the room.

She watched him through her glass walls, still slightly fogged with the steam from their shower before stepping out herself and realising anew her urgency, stumbling out into the suite room again, poorly wrapped in a towel and still dripping, her amber locks matted in bunches against her brow and shoulders. She hurried over to her clothes he stopped her, to which she blushed, worried he meant to suggest something more to her. However, his words to come were flat, strange and… sort of vague.

"Don't. Those are dirty."

Her copper eyes met his of stone, widening slightly in surprise.

"Oh... well... I... don't really have any other option."

"You do."

He stared her down, with his typical flat, deadpan expression before nonchalantly walking, naked, over to the armoire, removing a pair of his skinny jeans and putting them on over a fresh pair of briefs. Then, he left the room. What the-? She glanced about awkwardly, standing by the pile of clothes he had just told her not to wear, but she wasn't really certain what else to do; she didn't really have any other option, or the time to wait on him to come back after completing whatever task he just left for.

Just minutes later, she heard the familiar click of the hotel key in the door, watching as Levi entered, a pair of panties in hand. She quirked a brow, finding all of this a little strange but caught them nonetheless as he tossed them to her.

"Where... did you-"

"Zoe."

"What?"

"Drummer."

"Oh, the crazy girl."

"Don't worry. They're clean. The hotel does our laundry."

She giggled a bit at the thought, feeling a tad guilty for basically stealing the girl's underwear, but finding it comical that he felt the need to express to her their cleanliness.

"I appreciate it... but... it's not really enough to go to class in. I'll just-"

"No."

He pulled another pair of skinny jeans from his armoire and a slim-fit band t-shirt depicting a large Wings of Freedom that spanned the near entirety of the front. He tossed them to her and she caught them, fumbling only slightly.

"I can't-"

"Yes. You can. It's fine. I'm assuming you can't go to class in yesterday's wear anyway."

It dawned on her. He was right, she had no choice, unless she wanted to risk being even later to class by going home across town to get cleaned up and dressed and then head back to school. She sighed and then bent, dressing herself, slightly surprised at how well his clothing fit her. The skinny jeans were a bit tight on her butt and the slim-fit tee on her breasts, but overall, it would work just fine. She hurriedly arranged herself, brushing through her knotted hair with her fingers as he gathered her clothing, tossing it in to a sack for her to take with her. Scurrying over to the night stand alongside the bed where they had passed their evening escapades, she grabbed her mobile in a hurry, obviously flustered as she haphazardly pulled and yanked and fought her boots on.

He stopped her on her way out the door, meeting her gaze sternly before handing her a card with his number on it and a wad of cash. She was a bit offended, but he didn't do it with negative intentions.

"Call me if you need to. There's a cab waiting outside. You didn't seemingly come with a wallet, so I hope that'll cover it."

She met his gaze and blushed a bit, brushing her wet hair behind her ears.

"Thank you, Levi."

"No need, Honey. See you next week."

She blushed at this, looking down a bit, not certain at this point if she would attend the other concert following this awkward event. He grabbed her chin, driving her to meet his gaze.

"You're not such a bad girl, honey."

She flustered greatly at this, his powerful, stone coloured eyes pushing her to the brink. Though they were strangers, she felt he could read her so easily, whilst she struggled to do so with him. She turned, opening the entrance to his suite, heading down the lavish hotel hallway. A guy -whom she thought looked uncannily similar to the keyboardist that had chuckled alongside Erwin last night on stage- watched her leave Levi's room. As she passed him, he deeply breathed in the scent of her wet hair; a slow inhale with closed eyes. She jolted at his action and words to come.

"I see."

The fine-trimmed hair of his upper lip pulled to a curve with his smirk as he walked by and her eyes widened. What a creep.

"Eeeeeeh?!"

"Have a lovely afternoon, honey."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed and given feedback thus far, positivity or critique, your words are invaluable. Thank you to those that begin/continue to do so as well._


	9. What page are we on?

"What page are we on?"

Petra half-whispered to her friend as she slid into the desk in front of him. Erd ignored her question because he lacked the answer and Auruo gasped at her presence and attire, suddenly talking too loudly to which he received harsh retaliation from their professor. He lowered his voice a bit.

"Where were you?"

She looked to Auruo, sitting in the desk to her right, and apologised with a silly smile for being late, -although she knew that's not what he had meant when he had asked where she was- asking again what page they were on and for their notes. She needed a way to drive his attention away from last night, as well as from her clothes. They surely noticed her attire, but she was hoping the conversation wouldn't go too far. Auruo shifted nervously at her petition for his notes, a faux-confused expression in his tawny eyes, his brow turned upward. She responded to his dodginess in harsh whisper.

"What?! You've been in class for an hour and don't have any notes?!"

She was terribly scrupulous about her grades and sighed in frustration, turning back to Erd behind her.

"Erd! You're responsible."

He smiled, nodding with his eyes closed, his arms crossed.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!"

His nodding continued.

"Can I see your notes from today for so far?"

He opened his eyes, looking away from her, the same sort of faux-confusion painting his face as Auruo just shortly before.

"Weeeell... you see..."

He pointed to his head.

"I have a brain."

"O...kay... Well, could you tell me what we've talked about so far?"

"Well, you see, I'm still processing it all."

She met his gaze, eyes half-lidded, clearly unamused as she plopped back into her chair with an ugh, facing forward towards the projector screen.

"I can't believe I can't trust either of you to do that much."

Erd leaned forward, tapping her shoulder.

"Come now, Petra. It'll be fine. He puts the slideshows online."

He lowered his voice.

"I'm glad you're all right though. You gave Auruo quite the scare. I told him you took a cab home because the alcohol hadn't set well with you. I figured you'd done something that wouldn't have gone over too well with him. He was really worried about you. He said he thought to go back to your apartment to check on you, but I talked him out of it."

She blushed, looking down in her seat and then whispered lowly back to him, with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Erd."

His lips curved to a smirk as he tapped the skin along the neckline of her shirt gently.

"You're welcome. I'm guessing, from this mark, that it's a good thing I didn't let him go to your place."

She felt her face redden heavily, pulling the shirt higher on her neck as he tapped her shoulder, leaning further forward to whisper to her.

"It's all good, Petra. I'm glad you let loose a bit. It'll all work out. By the way, Nanaba called me, worried about your absence at around…. oooooh 9:00 this morning? I told her you were extremely ill last night. You're lucky they didn't try Auruo first."

She let out a long sigh, drooping her head back a bit to relax, the ends of her hair playing along the top of his desk.

"I do expect a story later, though."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed and given feedback thus far. Your words are invaluable. Thank you to those that begin/continue to review as well._


	10. Careful!

"Careful!"

Nanaba's words rung in her ears, registering just as the crash of ceramic hit the floor, hot tea spraying at her feet, speckling her work pants in the coloured liquid. She raised her copper gaze to her blonde, wavy-locked friend, who walked forward, helping her gather the pieces of mug from the dirtied tile.

"I'm sorry, Nanaba."

"No, no. Are you okay?"

She sighed. No, she wasn't okay. She had recently performed so many actions that she both regretted and yet... she didn't? She felt emotionally torn, which in turn, cognitively tore her. She had been messing up orders all afternoon, having come in for her second shift after class. But could she say she wasn't okay? No, that would require explanation.

"Are you still feeling ill? Erd told me about last night. I think you should go home. I can handle it here. I insist."

She looked up to her level-headed coworker and gave a soft smile.

"Okay, Nanaba. I appreciate it."

Her friend nodded to her and saw her out, before re-prepping the order Petra had just ruined.

* * *

The days passed, and she caught up in class without issue, though it had given her quite a scare. She was actually ahead now, which she could only see positivity in. She was emotionally torn and always got nervous to see Erd and Oluo, but it had all turned out okay, like Erd had said it would. Her nervousness had passed by Thursday evening, which turned out splendidly. The three of them went for Korean BBQ, table-top style, laughing and talking the entirety of the time. It was a quaint, little home-owned place, always buzzing with people and pagers. The food was quite popular with the local crowd and one often had to wait a spell before being seated at one of the small, but brightly lit booths; hanging vents placed above each table. The wait for a table was the most unbearable part, as the restaurant was filled with the most tantalizing of aromas; sweet beef and spicy pork, tangy toppoki, chigae, salty jap chae and more. Sitting here now, she came to realise there was no point in her hesitance to share their company; they were basically her family and neither of them was pressing her any longer on the issue.

Looking up from the sizzling meat on the table grate in front of her, she smiled at Erd from across the counter top. He reached his chopsticks forward to grab the meat she had just flipped and she snatched down with her own, beating him to it and sticking her tongue out teasingly to him as she dropped the seasoned beef in her mouth. He smiled quite genuinely.

"Y'know, I'm glad we're going to that concert tomorrow. It's opened you up a lot."

She blushed and choked a bit in shock on the tender, pear-seasoned morsel in her mouth, looking up at him with wide, slightly watery eyes. Auruo panicked a bit, patting her back from next to her.

"Woooah Petra. I might have to perform mouth-to-mouth."

There he was, flirting again, long, drawn out syllables. Honey eyes turned to fiery daggers as she shot him a cold glance and he flinched, as if knowing she might collide her elbow with his gut any second now should he not cease –whether or not she was choking. She glanced back to Erd. He laughed a bit as she gulped down some corn tea to clear her throat, copper eyes still brimming with tears from her near-death, yet incredibly heavenly experience (due to the decadent food she was consuming).

"What, don't tell me you forgot? The tickets you 'won'! Thanks to me!"

He chuckled a bit. He was right. It was technically due to him holding her on his shoulders during the concert, which was one of her favorite parts of the show. Without that, it was way less likely that Erwin would have noticed her. She glanced down into her corn tea, watching the ripples grow and fade in her reflection. But... was... this a good thing? It may have been better to have not felt such a rush if it meant that Erwin wouldn't have called her honey while she was dressed scantily clad on stage, which likely would have meant that Levi wouldn't have pursued her at the bar. Though she had enjoyed her evening with him, she couldn't be certain as to why he chose to pursue her; she didn't know if he had singled her out due to the stage escapade or not. Though, she did felt a strange connection to him. Was is just because she fucked him? No. She did enjo- Stop right there, Petra Ral.

"O... no. I... didn't forget."

She had only partially hoped that _they_ would.

"You can wear that new shirt the commander gave you."

She blushed a bit again, looking down into her corn tea, her pensiveness only broken by the smell of burning, spicy pork and her friend's petition.

"Petra!"

Erd reached forth and snatched the tongs from alongside Petra to flip the meat, turning down the heat on the grill. Then, he met her gaze, staring her down a bit harshly with his normally so friendly of blonde brows. He could read her. Something was seriously wrong. She never wasted anything this expensive. Erd snatched up the burnt pieces and shoved them into his mouth wrapped in a rice wrapper alongside several slices of pickled radish and bellflower root to cover the taste. It obviously wasn't that great and she could read that in his eyes as he chewed, but he had done it to move forward with the night. He didn't want her nor Auruo to dwell on it. He just wanted them… well, to be happy. He smiled with his mouth half-full and then swallowed, acting triumphant.

"Beat you to it that time."

She sighed and smiled softly to him.

"Erd...-"

"Actually, let's celebrate your newfound Wings of Freedom with some soju in preparation for an awesome night tomorrow!"

Auruo nodded along happily, cheering as they buzzed a waitress to bring them a green coloured ceramic jar of the stuff. Her raisin-faced friend acted all nonchalant with the waitress, as he often did in public, and the petite brunette just sort of giggled, leaving their drink and heading off. Petra looked over to Erd with a smile and they all toasted to a happy evening, wings of freedom and good exam scores. The night ended… well.

Upon stepping from the steamy restaurant into the night air, they all felt the cool breeze of evening setting in, which helped to shake them from the sluggishness of over-eating, as they walked back to Petra's apartment… lightly buzzed and joyous with food and friendship.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed/left feedback thus far. Your words are invaluable and very appreciated. Thank you also to those that continue/begin to review, your support means a lot. I hope you will continue to enjoy._


	11. Offer up your hearts to humanity!

"Offer up your hearts to humanity!"

The auditorium burst with the lively voices of hundreds of fans screaming in reaction to their commander's words. Petra sat, amongst the sea of people, atop Erd's shoulders anew. She had originally protested, but he pushed her a bit, stating that he thought she was finally living a little. At which… she had given in, in part to prove a point that she _was_ living a little, and in part because it was invigorating to be engulfed by the energy of the room, to be able to see the full stage in clarity. As she sat atop his shoulders, the knot in her stomach grew, twisting and churning in ways she knew her organs were meant to move. She feared to be called on stage again, to have to face either of the two men that had most recently seen her naked atop a platform before a lively crowd of ants spreading as far as the eye could see. She was dressed quite more modestly this time; wearing a short, pleated skirt, with knitted leggings and boots –bows at the heels-, and the t-shirt that Erwin had given her at the last concert on stage, depicting his silhouetted image and name.

About midway through the first song of the evening, she really settled into the energy of the room, shouting and fist pumping alongside everyone else though she didn't know any of the lyrics. Erd glanced up to her from between her thighs, meeting her gaze and smiled, shouting something incomprehensible in the noise of the room up to her. She laughed a bit at him, not understanding a word of what he had said and went back to feeling the energy of the room. However, he didn't seem to mind, a laugh breaking his lips in response before shouting along with the crowd as well. It took but a few minutes for the stenches of people sweating, dancing, screaming and singing to really marinade to their full potential. But by then, no one cared enough to really notice.

Half way through the evening, Erwin did his little shindig anew, calling various people -specifically scantily-clad women- on to the stage, prizing them with memorabilia and/or tickets to other shows and events. A couple of women in, Levi's voice cut over Erwin's on the mic; an interruption that sent a large portion of the female crowd cheering upon simply hearing him speak.

"I'd like to see our sweet honey from last week on stage."

Erwin looked back to Levi, a bit stunned at his interruption, as drawing attention to himself was rather… atypical of him, but, he went along with it, collected as ever, leaning into his mic and calling out across the sea of people with a booming voice and an expression full of charm; Gunther pointing the stage lights in a frenzy to find the girl they were both so insistent on.

"Yeah, Honey. We'd love to see you up here."

Erd rolled his head back, meeting her honey gaze with his of sky with a smirk and she returned the gaze, giving him a firm shake of her head, 'no', which sent her copper locks tossing about her shoulders. He smirked and then nodded back to her and she shook her head back at him. Their yes-no game continued in tandem a while as Gunther directed the lights every which way in search of the honey coloured girl.

"Well, it looks like our Honey might not be in attendance tonight, Levi. She did say she was working this weekend."

"Tch." Levi scoffed at Erwin, who simply sighed and apologised to the crowd.

"I really thought I'd convinced my honey to join us this week."

"She's here!"

Auruo, not pleased at all with Erd's utterance as he preferred that Petra stay off stage at all costs, shot a glare to his blonde Erd, who returned it with a cheeky grin. Erd well knew that Auruo didn't particularly enjoy Petra's time with the flirtatious Erwin on stage, but he wanted her to live a little, enjoy herself, let loose. The lights automatically fell over them and Petra darted her eyes away, a pink tint filling her cheeks near instantly- as though averting your gaze when a spot light was on you would draw the attention away from you. Wrong. Erwin leaned further over his mic, singing out to her to request her presence at his side.

And with that, Erd made his way through the sea of people, to deliver her to her serenader.

"Aaah. So I see you truly do have a personal chauffeur, but who wouldn't melt for this sweet girl? Give me a hand, man."

Erwin leaned forward, snatching Petra from Erd's shoulders at which she squeaked in nervousness in response. Erwin only chuckled at this, holding her against his side as he strong voice poured into the mic, his chiseled face incredulously close to hers.

"So... honey, first, let's give a shout out to your chauffeur. What's his name again, dear? He was with us last week, was he not?"

The heat and colour in Petra's face intensified, and she stuttered out her "chauffeur's" name.

"E-erd."

Mike and Erwin chuckled in unison.

"What was that?"

"Erd."

"Well, everyone, instead of rewarding Honey this week, let's reward Erd, her chauffeur, for being so willing to share her with us. We couldn't have found her without you! Oh honey, how you had us worried you hadn't called in sick!"

Erwin tossed Erd a duffel bag, depicting the band's font logo, chock full of various memorabilia; signed CDs and t-shirts, bracelets, temporary tattoos and the like. Erwin leaned forward from the stage, kind of bro-fisting with Erd before returning his gaze to Petra.

"Well, honey. I'm flattered to have you up here this week, sporting the shirt I gave you, having called in to cancel your evening shift, but I think Levi might like to give you something?"

Levi shot his eyes from Petra to Erwin, his cold, charcoal orbs piercing his shitty band mate, angry with him for always playing things out this way. First, Erwin had taken over what Levi had said, flirting with the girl he'd called to the stage, and now, he was putting Levi on the spot.

"Well, Levi... anything? Or did you just call her up here for shits and giggles?"

"I'll make shits and giggles out of you." Harsh words off a sharp, aggravated tongue.

Mike chuckled. He knew where this was going.

"Oooh, Levi. Hold on now. I know you don't like the spotlight much, but I think our crowd quite enjoys your presence."

The girls at Levi's feet cheered and screamed for him as he leaned into the mic, speaking with a sharp tongue and even sharper eyes.

"Well, Erwin, before you stole the girl I brought up here, I had intended to give her a tee from our line to match the one you gave her last week, so that she could replace your ridiculous face with my own."

Hange played a little beat on her drums; BumBumBaDum! Ching! to emulate the punchline of Levi's not-joke.

Mike and Erwin both looked back to Hange and laughed before Erwin continued, completely calm with and in control of the situation. He could sense that Levi was challenging him, and as such, would only push Levi further in response.

"Well, it seems that Levi has taken a bit of a liking to you, Honey. Maybe you should go pay him a visit. Although, I've got a few questions for you first, Honey. What's our band name?"

She went terribly red in the face. Levi must have said something to Erwin about how she didn't even know their band name the night she… you know, slept with him.

"W-wings of Freedom."

"Aaaand, what instrument does Levi play?"

"Eeee-h... a... guitar."

The crowd grew abuzz with noise. She had obviously answered incorrectly and Levi's reaction did her no better. His thin, charcoal eyes widened a bit at what she'd said; in utter shock. She didn't even know he was the bassist.

Erwin simply chuckled, pulling her waist closer against his own with a firm grip.

"Hmm... I think you might be a little under the influence tonight, Honey."

Again, the vocalist and keyboardist shared a good laugh.

"But, no, really. I think Levi, the _guitarist_, would like to have a word with you."

Erwin stressed the guitarist part as best he could, as if to further rub in to Levi that this girl obviously didn't care much for him; she didn't even know which bloody instrument he played. Levi gritted his teeth in anger at his shitty band mate, who released Petra from his grasp, sending her off in Levi's direction. Gunther struggled to keep up with the whole thing, directing the lights this way and that, slightly frustrated that they had thrown this on him so on the spot. As she was pushed forward, she half-stumbled into Levi, so red and nervous with the presence of the stage lights above her that she truly… thought she might feint. She could feel her heart tearing at her rib cage as she came to stand next to him, meeting his gaze.

Levi looked to her, piercing her honey eyes with his of stern stone, taking in her more natural look. Whilst Levi appeared none too bothered now that she was here, her head was reeling; she cursed Erd inwardly for offering her up when she had so explicitly said no. The lights caused dots of sweat to bead on her face and brow and her feet suddenly ached with a need to shift in place; likely in nervousness. His small, cold eyes pierced hers, and he tossed her a t-shirt; one from the same line as the one she was already wearing, but featuring Levi's silhouette applying a cravat in place of Erwin and his bolo tie.

She half stumbled to catch the tshirt in her arms, and he nodded his head upward to her. She stood there awkwardly for a second and then unfolded it, awkwardly pulling it on over the one of Erwin that she was sporting. She blushed a bit, darting her eyes away whilst the crowd cheered. They seemed to enjoy this strange battle of the bandmates. Erwin looked to her, and feigned emotional trauma.

"Oh, honey, how I thought you were mine. Well, we all know whose you were first and whose shirt you wore first."

Levi looked to Erwin, scoffing with a slight furrow to his brow. Fuck this shit. Erwin often fucked with Levi on stage, and _oh, _how he hated it. Erwin would act charming as shit later and make faux-charmingly, cheeky, snide comments about how he didn't understand why Levi would be so upset; he had just been sharing the presence at _their_ concert.

Levi shot Erwin a look that read, 'fuck you' in every sense of the phrase and in an act of defiance, pulled Petra to him, kissing her square on the lips. Maybe he'd called her honey first, but she was all Levi's. And why was he so drawn to her? Levi didn't even question it, but in reality, did he even know?

The crowd screamed and cheered and Petra screamed inwardly, though not for the same reasons; she felt her body temperature skyrocket; she thought she might feint. As his firm lips pulled back from hers, his straight-faced demeanor caught her off guard, and she blushed further, pulling back from him. He seemed hardly phased with his current actions, but it was truly so hard to read him. Why would he think what he had just done was so weird? As socially awkward as he was and taking into consideration the fact that they'd previously slept together just this week, it never crossed heris mind that she would be so shaken up over it.

She felt he was piercing her with his gaze, straight through her heart, straight through all cognitive control. Why had he done this? And on stage of all things? He had seemed so much more down to earth before. Erd laughed from the crowd at the sight, though Petra couldn't hear him through the other fans' cheers and screams. Both she and Erd knew that they would have quite the irritated fanboy to calm later. Auruo would shout about, calling his once-idol an idiot, a fool, an anything-negative-he-could-think-of. He would insist that she never went on stage again, and was always by his and Erd's side; mostly his. For weeks she would have to deal with things that Auruo hated reminding him of this evening, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. No, the only thing on her mind was this strange kiss she'd just shared with this guy that so entranced her at a concert of a band she didn't even know the name of just last week and—her head was spinning.

She felt so entranced by this once-random guy she'd given her virginity to. Levi stared her down, collected and in-charge, dominating her with his eyes. In his opinion, this more natural look suited her better. He loved the colour of her lashes and preferred them without the cake of dark makeup from last week; he wanted nothing clouding the honey of her eyes. Petra and Levi's semi-intimate gaze was only broken by the boom of Erwin's voice. He was impressed, that was for certain, though he wouldn't let in on; he always portrayed himself calm and collected. The blonde vocalist ushered Petra back over to him.

"Well now, that was quite the show, wasn't it, folks? Levi, you might have some explaining to do to Honey's chauffeur. They seem quite close. Though truly, we love all of you...-"

A large portion of the female population screamed out, cutting off Erwin's utterance, cheering and shouting, jumping, filling the room with giggles and squeals. After a few seconds, their outburst died down and Erwin calmly continued his speech to the populace at his feet.

"I just hope you won't expect us to give you all the treatment Levi's just given our honey. Zoe would have quite the job with all the guys here."

A hoard of men _and_ a few women screamed excitedly for Hange who waved her drumsticks about from the back of the stage, belting out without a mic over the crowd.

"Already taken!"

Erwin looked back to Hange and chuckled a bit. Somewhere backstage, a worried Moblit felt a nervous knot build in his stomach at the sound of her voice and then felt his face heat at Hange's utterance; stopping his frenzied runaround in its tracks: uncertain if Hange had meant him, and if she had, if she was about to take this further by calling him on stage. No. No, maybe she had someone else—this thought was worse. It killed him. This caused the knot in his stomach to expand ever further. He loved that crazy, upbeat drummer girl. Sure, she often gave him half heart-attacks with her antics, crazy ideas and excessive use of Sriracha on all things edible, but he loved that crazy drummer girl. He felt his anxiety ever grow, awaiting the show to move on and luckily for him and for Petra, Erwin decided it was time to end the honey coloured girl's stage fright.

"Well, it seems like we've traumatized you enough, Honey. Let's get you back to your knight in shining armour. Although, first, we'd like to ask Honey, got a real name?"

She went crazy red in the face and glanced back over to Levi, who seemed interested in her answer to this question as well. Erwin took her chin in his hand, pulling her face closer to his and whispered over her in to the mic anew.

"What's your name, Honey?"

No. She couldn't answer. No. She wouldn't answer. She was so so nervous and the double-layered t-shirts did her rising, nervous temperature no better. She stuttered out, holding the hem of her skirt in her hands in anxiousness as she tried to avert her eyes from Erwin's gaze; a near impossible task.

"H-honey."

Mike laughed and Erwin smirked, a playful glint crossing his azure gaze.

"I doubt it. Though I'm glad to know you've taken such a liking to the name, honey. Let's ask your boyfriend down here. Erd, what's our honey's real name?"

Erwin leaned forward, lending Erd a hand, with which he pulled himself on to the stage. Auruo became enraged: his two best friends were on stage at the concert of their lifetime, the girl of his dreams having been kissed by the guy he ONCE idolized, Erd having just been called Petra's boyfriend. Petra could only imagine Auruo ripping his Levi shirt from his body in one foul swoop -the threads splaying at the seams in his fury- to detox himself of his once idol that had ruined his life.

Auruo's frenzy was broken only by Erd's words.

"Hellooo~, ladies!"

Erwin chuckled and several women screamed for Erd, likely only because he was a fairly attractive guy on stage next to Erwin, his flippy, blonde ponytail pinned at the back of his head, a coquettish grin on his face. He sported band memorabilia, just like every other fan here, but wearing it on stage felt all the better. Erwin leaned over to Erd, placing one hand on his shoulder.

"So, Erd. Now that you've introduced yourself, I'll assume the two of you aren't a thing, but what's our Honey's name?"

Erd looked to Petra and smirked and then, dropped the smile, suddenly feeling awful for her. He wanted her to live a little, but not so much so suddenly that she hated the _living_ part of it. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and then leaned over the mic in response.

"Well, like the true gentleman I am, I will leave her to reveal it herself in time."

Erwin laughed and nodded, eyes closed, smiling quite genuinely.

"Well, challenge accepted then, dear Honey."

The crowd roared with squeals and laughter and Erwin glanced back to Levi, a grin plastered over his face, which Levi returned with a scowl that read, 'fuck you'.

"Well, Erd, if you'd be so kind as to take our Honey back to her place, I think we have a few more songs to play."

Erd nodded out to the ladies a final time, giving a two-fingered salute-like wave off his blonde crown, causing the women to giggle and scream for him; _oh,_ how he loved this. He then plopped himself to the ground offstage into the sea of stenches, holding his arms out to catch his jumping Petra. He didn't expect her to descend in her heeled boots without assistance. She glanced down at him nervously and then sort of plopped herself off, into his arms bridal style with a squeak as the air rushed from her form upon landing. He smiled down at her and then sighed lightly, a wide grin on his face, the next song starting as they made their way back to the last of their trio; enraged as enraged could be.


End file.
